Le Lion se détruira lui même
by Isys Cphalonia
Summary: CHAPITRE 8! Surprises et rebondissmeents au RDV bon c nul mais Venez lire! Please R&R! Changement de chapitres prévus
1. Comme dans un rêve ?

Fic assez noire, en NC 17 pour jurons scène de torture( non suis pas sadique ! Enfin un peu alors.... Comment ça complètement ???)et éventuellement rapports sexuels.  
  
Le monde des sorciers a encore empiré et pour l'instant seul un miracle a permis aux héros de survivre dans un univers de plus en plus hostile et malhonnête. Voici une fic qui paraîtra hyp original pour certains ( revisité) ac un POV de Harry au début Classé en romance dommage pas de rubrique pour « débutant » ;))  
  
** J'ai décidé de regrouper les deux premiers chapitres puisque manifestement ça n'attire pas les foules de voir encore un couple Harry Cho je vous rassure moi aussi j'en ai marre de ce genre de couple le chapitre suivant sera donc le chapitre trois installé à la place du chapitre deux. Vous suivez ? **  
  
CHAPITRE I ~*~ La nuit était tombé depuis maintenant deux heures sur Pentown. Harry se réveilla en sursaut. A côté de lui dormait paisiblement Cho. Il venait encore de faire un cauchemar idiot. Il sortit doucement du lit et se dirigea dans la salle de bain contigüe à leur chambre. Il se regarda dans le miroir et vit qu'il avait l'air moins fatigué qu'hier. Ses cheveux étaitent toujours en batailles et ses yeux verts le dévisageaient sans besoin de lunettes. Son corps était devenu très musclé et ce depuis qu'il pratiquait le Quidditch en professionnel pour l'équipe d'Angleterre. Il se passa un coup d'eau sur la figure, se sécha et retourna dans son lit. Il ne savait pas quelle heure il était.  
  
« Deux heures et demie ! Décidement, je vais finir par ne plus dormir. »  
  
Une petite crampe le surprit à son estomac. Il venait d'avoir 22 ans et réalisa qu'il avait de la chance de les avoir atteint. Il s'assit au bord du lit, et repensa à tous ce qu'il avait vécu jusque là : la pierre philosophale, le Basilic, la coupe de feu, son combat contre les Mangemorts, la mort de Cédric, sa nomination comme Auror, le mariage de Ron et Hermione. . . Oui, il avait vraiment de la chance d'être encore vivant. Il passa rapidement la main sur sa cicatrice en forme d'éclair, et sa haine contre Voldemort, le mage noir le plus puissant du pays refit surface. Il se leva d'un bond et se mit à scruter les étoiles par la fenêtre. Il cherchait des réponses main ne soulevait que des questions.  
  
« Qu'est-ce que tu fais de bout à cette heure-ci, lui demanda une voix de jeune fille ensommeillée ? »  
  
« Rien, me suis encore réveillé. Rendors toi. »  
  
Harry se recoucha, et Cho se blottit contre lui. Ils se rendormirent et ne se réveillèrent que 4 heures plus tard.  
  
Le soleil était déjà levé tandis qu'Harry ouvrait les yeux. Il s'était rendormit d'un sommeil sans rêve et était maintenant un peu plus frais. Il descendit dans le jardin. Leur maison était en bordure de la ville, à l'abri des regards, et ce village était surtout moldu. Seul quelques sorciers habitaient là. Les autres majoritairement s'était établit à Pré-Au- Lard ou à Hardbridge. Là où habitaient Hermione et Ron. Ils devaient justement venir pour fêter tous ensembles son anniversaire ainsi que Hagrid et bien sûr toute la famille Weasley au complet. Quand à son parrain, il n'avait plus de nouvelle depuis la sixième année. A son souvenir, une ombre passa sur son visage, mais décida de chasser une image horrible qui venait de se former dans sa tête en frissonant, et décida de continuer à faire confiance à Sirius.  
  
Il descendit dans le jardin et remarqua que quelques nuages s'infiltraient dans le ciel bleu. Les oiseaux chantaient, tout était parfait.Il ne manquait rien . Sauf. . .  
  
*************************  
  
Un énorme bruit d'explosion retentit derrière lui de même qu'un flash vert. Avant que Harry ne comprenne ce qu'il venait d'arriver, celui-ci vit tout tourner autour de lui. . . et se réveilla.  
  
« Harry, s'exclama une voix féminine !!! Ca va ?? »  
  
« Quoi, répondit celui-ci, complètement ensommeillé ? »  
  
« Harry, réveille toi, continua la même voix ! »  
  
Difficilement, Harry émergea et regarda autour de lui. Deux grands yeux noisettes le dévisageaient, une lueur bizarre dans ses yeux. Deux autres paires d'yeux le dévisageaient également : une paire bleu et une paire noire.  
  
« Hé, mais qu'est-ce que vous avez tous à m. . . »  
  
Il s'interrompit en voyant l'état de la pièce. Tout était sans dessus dessous, et lui-même était perché sur une petite table basse.  
  
« Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? »  
  
« Euh. . . commença Hermione. Nous on étaient dans la chambre mais on a entendu des cris bizarres et des incantations, on a pensé que t'étais en danger. »  
  
« En fait, tu lançait des sorts de destruction partout et tu sautais à travers toute la pièce. . . Euh Harry, demanda Cho ? »  
  
Celui-ci ouvrait des yeux de plus en plus grand au fur et à mesure de l'énumération. Le jeune homme descendit difficilement de la table, complètement raide et s'aperçut qu'il ne portait presque rien. . . Juste la couverture.  
  
« Euh. . . »  
  
Il courut en course de sac jusqu'à sa valise heureusement resté en bas, dans le salon de son petit appartement à Haldbridge.  
  
« Et bien, me voila beau, et devant Cho en plus. . . Auuuuugggghhhh !!!!!!! »hurla-t-il intérieurement.  
  
Cela faisait plusieurs années qu'ils se rendaient visite mutuellement et il espérait bien lui demander de l'épouser, mais à chaque fois il était dépassé par le torrent d'émotion qu'il le submergeait chaque fois qu'il voyait ses deux grands yeux noirs( C'est-y pas mignon ?).( C'EST MOI QUI AIT ECRIT CA???? * pâmoison de l'auteur * )  
  
Il fut enfin correctement habillé, et s'aperçut que le soleil n'était pas levé, mais qu'en revanche tous ses amis étaient habillés.  
  
« Bon, on y va, demanda Ron ? »  
  
« Hein ? Où ça, demanda Harry, qui manifestement avait loupé tout un épisode de sa vie ? »  
  
« Ben, à Londres !! Je te rappelle qu'on a un avion à prendre pour Paris, lui rapella-t-il. »  
  
« Excusez moi. . . On me peut me rappeler aussi quel jour on est ? »  
  
« Harry, tu es sûr que ça va, s'inquièta de nouveau Hermione? »  
  
« Très très bien. Mais juste comme ça pourquoi on ne transplane pas jusque Paris ? »  
  
« Parce que tu as déjà vu Paris lui demanda Ron? Et puis de toute façon on avait prévu de passer un week end spécial moldu, avec recours à la baguette seulement en cas d'extrême urgence. »  
  
« Je pense qu'Arthur aurait adoré faire partie du voyage, dit alors Harry plus pour lui-même que pour l'assemblée un peu inquiète pour sa santé mentale. »  
  
« Tu sais bien qu'il est retenu au ministère lui répondit Ron. Avec toutes ces arrestations de Mangemorts et tout ce qui va avec. . . Bon on y va ? »  
  
« Ouais. Je comprends mieux pourquoi j'avais ma valise faite dans mon salon. »  
  
Celui-ci partit devant et ne vit pas les regards inquiets que lui jetaient ses amis. Il s'installèrent dans la voiture d'Harry, une petite 206 noire dont l'intérieur avait été agrandi par magie bien sûr ( étonnant.). Ensemble, ils roulèrent vers Londres ( il ne pouvait en être autrement) et arrivèrent enfin à l'aéroport. Il profita d'un coin tranquille pour réduire la voiture et la glisser dans sa poche, tandis que Cho, Hermione et Ron se dirigeaient vers la billeterie pour retirer leurs places réservées. L' aéroport était noir de monde et ils firent un moment la queue avant d'arriver au guichet, moment pendant lequel Harry les rejoignit. Ils repartirent ensuite vers l'embarquement et enfin, une demi heure plus tard, ils étaient enfin installés dans l'avion. « Harry. . . demanda soudainement Hermione. Tu as bien réservé l'hôtel ? »  
  
« Oui, mais il a fallu que je convertisse les galions, les noises et les mornilles en livres et penny et les penny et livres en euro. J'espère ne pas m'être trompé dans mes calculs. »  
  
Ils partirent d'un rire serein, le premier de puis longtemps qui leur firent oublier les évènements présents.  
  
« Et au retour, on pourra prendre le ferry , proposa Ron. »  
  
« Desolée, mais je suis sujette au mal de mer. . . dit alors Cho. »  
  
« C'est pas grave , on prendra l'Eurotsar, répondit Harry. »  
  
« Le. . . quoi, demanda Ron en le dévisageant bizarrement ? »  
  
« Euh le . . . »  
  
« C'est pas grave, on avait compris, lui assura Cho en posant sa main sur son bras tandis que les deux autres se tenaient les côtes de rire. »  
  
Harry était rouge des pieds à la tête et aurait voulu s'enfoncer dans son siège. Enfin, l'avion s'envola pour Paris.  
  
Le voyage se fit sans problème, mis à part le mal de mer de Ron, à moitié guéri par un tendre baiser de sa femme. Une fois sur place, leur premier réflexe fut de foncer à l'hôtel réservé ( euh, pas tout entier !).  
  
Etant arrivé dans la matinée, ils passèrent l'après midi à l'office de tourisme pour les plans et les principaux lieux touristiques afin de ne pas se perdre. S'étant interdit toute magie, ils avaient néanmoins toujours sur eux leur baguette en cas de besoin. La seule barrière qui les empêchaient de prendre leur baguette dans la vie de tous les jours était en fait eux- même.  
  
Ils retrouvèrent enfin dans leur chambre, épuisés par leur journée et leur décalage horaire. Ils discutaient allègrement, de tout et de rien.  
  
« Je suis bien content que le beau temps soit de la partie, s'exclama Harry. J'espère que ce sera de vrai vacances, sans dérangements. »  
  
Ses propos furent vite contredit, un hibou venant de frapper à la fenêtre.  
  
« Evidemment, ronchonna-t-il. »  
  
Les deux filles étaient à la cuisine, il n'y avait que Ron et lui dans le salon. En ouvrant au hibou, celui-ci eut un léger frisson. Le temps s'était subitement couvert. Les nuages étaient gris et défilaient à toute vitesse dans le ciel. Le vent mugissait et semblait pleurer. On aurait dit que le ciel toute entier voulait annoncer une mauvaise nouvelle. Et comme pour ajouter du contenu à ses propos une fine pluie, comme de la bruine se mit à tomber. Harry prit le papier de la pattede hibou et l'envoya voir les filles dans la cuisine pour se restaurer( non c'est pas une antiquité pov'oiseau).  
  
Cher Harry  
  
Je ne sais pas quand tu recevra cette lettre, je la griffonne en hâte car je suis très pressé. Je ne vais pas y aller par quatre chemins et je suppose que tu dois te douter du contenu de cette lettre.La mort de Sirius a été rendue officielle et l'Ordre du Phénix s'est dissocié. Mais courage.  
  
Hagrid. PS : je te renverrai une autre lettre plus tard.  
  
Harry relut une bonne dizaine de fois la lettre, les yeux exorbités, la bouche ouverte, le regard vide. Il voulait se persuader que rien n'était vrai, qu'il avait mal lu. . .  
  
« Harry ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe, demanda Ron ? »  
  
Harry ne put répondre et lui tendit la lettre dans un geste à moitié inconscient, tandis qu'il continuait de fixer d'un ?il vide un point devant lui.  
  
Ron s'assombrit à son tour et força Harry à s'asseoir dans le canapé pour retrouver ses esprits.  
  
« Que se passe-t-il, demanda Cho, alors qu'elle voyait la tête d'enterrement que faisait Harry. »  
  
« Sirius a été déclaré mort, annonça enfin Harry, qui put articuler cinq mots malgré la boule qui s'était formé dans sa gorge. »  
  
Hermione arriva à son tour, aussi paniquée que Cho.  
  
« Mon Dieu, Harry ! Mais que ce . . . commença Hermione »  
  
« Non. Ce n'est pas vrai, scanda alors Harry pour lui-même. Non, je refuse de le croire. Je refuse ! »  
  
« Harry . . . »  
  
« Il n'ont aucune preuve de toute façon ! Comment osent-ils dire ça ?? »  
  
Harry explosait. Il continuait à se persuader qu'il n'était pas mort dans un état que ses amis qualifierait de dément, quand un autre hibou fauve vint taper à la fenêtre. Hermione courut lui ouvrir tandis que Ron essayait de faire taie Harry. Hermione lut fébrilement le papier et hurla de joie. Surpris Harry se tut et se tourna vers elle :  
  
« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »  
  
« Harry, lis vite !! »  
  
Harry  
  
Excuse mon mot hâtif maintenant que j'ai le temps je peux tout te raconter. Pour la presse et pour l'univers des sorciers Sirius est parti. . . Mais pour ce qui reste de l'ordre du Phénix ; il est bien vivant. Ne t'inquiète pas, tout a été mis en ?uvre pour qu'il ne soit pas reconnu. . . J'espère ne pas t'avoir fait perdre tes esprits. Dumbledore souhaite que vous veniez à Poudlard dès que vous le pouvez, c'est un vieil homme, et je suis constamment en train de m'occuper du parc et du château tout entier. Il se peut même qu'il vous propose des postes de professeurs, je n'en sais pas plus. Excuse encore la peur que je t'ai faite  
  
A bientôt à Poudlard  
  
Hagrid.  
  
Une vague de soulagement s'empara tout entier de Harry. Sa respirationredevenait plus sereine, et il relut encore plus atentivement le mot que lui avait envoyé Hagrid. Puis il prit soudain la parole, tandis que ses ami inquiets, l'observaient :  
  
« Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris. . . Tout de même, ça . . . Et puis aussi. . . Enfin tout ça. . . »  
  
Ron, Hermione et Cho le regardaient avec soulagement, aussi soulagé que Sirius soit bien vivant. Tout le monde prit un temps de pause pour s'aérer les esprits, et les deux filles retournèrent à la cuisine, après que Cho eut jeté un dernier regard empli de tendresse à Harry.  
  
« Tu nous a bien fait peur, dit Ron en souriant. »  
  
« Je sais. A moi-même aussi je me suis fait peur. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris. . . Je suis rentré dans une espèce de transe, je ne voulais pas l'admettre. Tout ces gens qui sont tués, massacrés, rien que pour le plaisir de Voldemort. . . C'est pour ça que j'ai failli péter les plombs. J'ai aussi pensé que s'il avait réussi à dénicher Sirius, il pourrait aussi vous dénicher, et tout ça pour m'avoir moi. . . Mais je vais enfin pouvoir faire quelque chose. Je croios que Dumbledore m'a donné l'arme dont je rêvais depuis longtemps. En étant en permanence à Poudlard comme professeur et non plus Auror à temps plein toujours sur le terrain, je vais pouvoir lui régler son compte une bonne fois pour toute. »  
  
« Bien dit Harry. Tu pourra compter sur tout le monde, PAS VRAI LES FILLES ? »  
  
« OUAIS, hurlèrent les deux interessés !!!! Euh. . . Pas vrai de quoi où ça ? »  
  
Harry et Ron rièrent, tandis que Hermione et Cho les dévisagèrent étonnées en marmonnant »ils sont fous, ces deux-là !! » avant de retourner à leurs fourneaux.  
  
Enfin, au bout d'une demi-heure, le dîner fut prêt : Cho et Hermione l'avaient fait à la française et chacun furent étonnés de voir que certaines similitudes existaient entre leurs repas et ceux des français.  
  
« A propos, on se jette un sort pour parler Français où faut qu'on se débrouille avec notre propre culture qui se résume à « Bonjour, au revoir », demanda Ron ? »  
  
« Bonne question. . . On y réfléchira demain, lança Harry. Et de toutes façons on a notre propre dicitonnaire bilingue, dit-il en jetant un regard appuyé sur Hermione, qui vira au rouge soutenu puis s'arrêta sur le rose à l'exception du bout du nez qui resta blanc. »  
  
« Euh, faudrait pas exagérer. . . lança celle-ci timidement. »  
  
Ron la pris dans ses bras et l'embrassa. Harry et Cho, se sentant soudain de trop, se retirèrent dans leur chambre.  
  
« Alors. . . Ca va mieux depuis tout à l'heure , demanda timidement Cho ? » Surpris, Harry bredouilla :  
  
« Oui. . . Ca ma vieux. . . Ca va mieux, je veux dire, euh. . . »   
  
Cho partit d'un petit rire cristallin qui détentit un peu Harry. Ils parlèrent de choses et d'autres, et Harry redécouvrit encore une fois combien Cho pouvait le surprendre et sans s'en apercevoir, ils finirent enlacé, à moitié allongés sur le lit, scrutant l'arrivée des étoiles à travers le ciel de nouveau dégagé.  
  
Le lendemain, Harry se réveilla tôt, ayant encore fait un cauchemar. Il était tombé par terre et avait emmené avec lui une bonne partie des draps. Il se leva et recouvrit Cho avec la couverture et se dirigea vers la cuisine. Ils avaient prévu aujourd'hui de passer par l'inévitable Tour Eiffel, puis par les Champs Elysées.  
  
Ils montèrent toutes les marches jusqu'au sommet ( en fait jusqu'à l'étage autorisé ) et purent ainsi admirer l'incroyable politesse des français au volant pendant les bouchons. Ron se demanda comment ils faisaient pour conduire à droite, quand Hermione dit soudain :  
  
« Regardez là haut. . . Dans le ciel. . . Dites moi que je rêve. . . ? »  
  
Harry, Ron et Cho regardèrent à leur tour. . . La marque sombre des ténèbres se découpait sur le ciel bleu.  
  
Question. . . Que se passe-t-il ??? Le débat est ouvert, réponse dand une semaine !( si j'ai terminé le chapitre, bien sûr) ;)) Et qu'est-ce qu'on oublie pas ? Le petit bouton GO !!! Bonne semaine ! ;p Ca fait un chapitre plus long mais plus complet bonne semaine à tous ;)  
  
FannyJMV : OUAIS !!! Ma première revieweuse !!! Suis trop contente !!! Merci !! Et comme promis voici la suite !!!! Bonne lecture ! 


	2. Mauvaises nouvelles à l'horizon

Et voila le deuxième chapitre !!! Alors que fait là cette mystérieuse marque des ténèbres ??? Bon d'accord, ils faut qu'ils soient hyp bigleux mais bon. Bonne semaine à tous !!!  
  
CHAPITRE II  
  
~*~ « Non. . . C'est impossible. . . murmura Harry. »  
  
Tous les quatre descendirent les escaliers le plus vite qu'ils purent en  
bousculant du monde et lorsqu'ils arrivèrent en bas à coup de « Pardon »,  
« excuse-me » et « sorry », ils aperçurent un attroupement de personnes  
à l'écart des autres ; une des personnes présentes sortit sa baguette  
tout en essayant prestement de la dissimuler sous sa cape verte sombre .  
  
« Là bas, dit alors Harry, ce sont aussi des sorciers. »  
  
Ils se précipitèrent vers eux, leurs baguettes dans leur main et leur main dans leur poche.  
  
« Que se passe-t-il, demanda Harry, avant de s'apercevoir que ceux-ci souriaient. »  
  
« Oh rien, juste une petite farce, dirent ceux-ci. »  
  
« Une petite farce ? Vous vous rendez compte de la portée de votre acte, se mit presqu'à crier Harry ? »  
  
« Hé, on se c. . . commença un des sorciers. »  
  
Celui-ci s'interrompit en voyant la cicatrice sur le front de Harry. Lui les regardaient un rien soupçonneux, de même que Ron et Cho, qui se tenaient à l'écart, tandis qu'Hermione s'empressait de tout traduire.  
  
« Excusez nous, cher monsieur, nous vous avions pas reconnu, dit alors un autre sorcier avec un sourire mielleux. Je m'apelle Felomay(très viril !), poursuivit-il, en réajustant sa capuche. Excusez mon curieux acouttrement, je suis allergique au soleil. Et voici Bbarec et Leygo. »  
  
Les sus nommés les saluèrent d'un coup de tête.  
  
« Je vous invite à la Potion fumante (ben quoi ? C'est pas plus bête que Chaudron baveur !;p) pour oublier notre léger emportement. »  
  
Ils réfléchissèrent un instant puis finalement acceptèrent. Hermione, malgré le français excellent qu'ils maniaient comme leur langue maternelle, remarqua qu'ils avaient un léger accent britannique.  
  
Le petit verre amical se transforma en repas, le repas en « dîner de famille », où les sorciers se repentirent d'abord de leur faute, puis cherchèrent à mieux connaître leurs invités.Finalement quand, ils ressortèrent, il faisait déjà nuit. En regardant sa montre, Hermione s'aperçut qu'il était près de deux heures du matin, et ne pensait plus qu'à son lit. Elle faisait de longs baillements de crocodiles bientôt imité par Ron et Cho, Harry plutôt concentré à surveiller les sorciers et à essayer de retrouver son centre de gravité.  
  
Sans s'en apercevoir, il avait bu une quantité importante d'alcool pour son organisme de sobre invétéré, et tout tournait autour de lui. Discrètement, il demanda à Hermione une de ses potions miracle qui le guérit quasi- instantanément, malgré quelques troubles de la vue. Ces troubles furent très vite guérit par l'intelligence de Ron, qui lui fit remarquer que ses lunettes étaient dans sa poche et que son sortilège anti myopie avait disparu. Les sorciers les baladèrent dans des ruelles plus sombres les unes que les autres ; les firent tourner, encore et encore, jusqu'à ce que les jeunes Anglais furent complètement paumés.  
  
« Ca ne me plaît pas du tout, ça. S'ils avaient voulut nous perdre, ils ne s'en seraient pas sortis autrement, murmura alors Harry. »  
  
Peut-être l'avait-il dit trop fort, toujours est-il, que les sorciers se retournèrent brusquement. Ils fit alors face aux quatre autres sorciers, et toujours vêtus de leur capes sombres malgré l'absence de soleil, ils s'alignèrent dans la largeur de la ruelle sale, tandis qu'au loin un vieux matou poussa un miaulement de frayeur avant de s'échapper. Le vent se leva, plus menaçant que jamais, tandis que de lourds nuages s'ammoncelaient au loin, cachant les étoiles et la lune, qui les avait jusque là rassurés de sa lueur bienfaisante. Un rictus horrible apparurent alors sur le faciès de l'un deux tandis qu'un rire guttural s'envolait au loin de la gorge du deuxième, répété par l'écho des hauts murs, toujours plus loin, toujours plus cruel, et le troisième s'écria alors :  
  
« AVADA KEVADRA !!!! »  
  
Avant que le groupe ne comprennent quoi que ce soit, le rayon vert frappa alors Cho en plein visage.  
  
« NOOOOOOOOOOOOON !!!!!TU VA ME LE PAYER, vociféra Harry ! »  
  
« A nous aussi, s'écrièrent Ron et Hermione »  
  
Mais un des deux autres sorciers avait déjà eu le temps de balancer un autre sortilège de mort, qui fut dévié de justesse par Harry, devant ce salut grâce aux réflexes accru par les pratiques de Quidditch et le lion qui se réveillait en lui. Furieux, celui-ci se concentra, et commença alors à bondir sous sa forme animale sur le sorcier le plus proche. Celui-ci, loin de se laisser surprendre, s'écarta d'un coup et transplana, son sourire mauvais toujours présent, suivi des deux autres.  
  
Bientôt la ruelle redevint muette, silence interrompu de temps à autre par une goutelette d'eau se posant avec fracas sur le sol. Le lion se retransforma, surpris. Et posa son regard sur la silhouette sombre allongé à même le sol.  
  
Alors doucement, Harry marcha vers le corps sans vie qui reposait tranquillement. Le vent s'était tu, mugissant doucement, tandis qu'à travers des lambeaux de nuages, apparaissaient timidement les étoiles, suivit par la Lune, qui éclaira de son rayon le jolie visage de la brune maintenu encore dans un masque de surprise.  
  
Harry mis ses genoux à terre.Il aurait voulu pleurer, il aurait voulut hurler, il aurait voulu exprimer sa haine, mais rien de ce qu'il voulait faire ne voulait sortir, et il du se contenter de fermer les yeux noirs, qui avait eu pour dernière vision un horrible flash vert synonyme chez les sorciers de mort. Il s'effondra alors sur elle, laissant couler les larmes de sa tristesse qui consentit enfin à s'envoler, loin, répercutée à son tour par les remparts de la ruelle, semblables à ceux de son âme renfermant sa faiblesse.  
  
Ron et Hermione assistèrent à l'écart impuissant à la détresse de son ami, qui avait déjà failli perdre son parrain, et pour qui ils ne pouvaient pour cette fois rien faire.  
  
Chapitre plus court dsl !Alors, voyons, qui étaient les trois inconnus ??? Mééé, c'est facile, y'a au moins trois indices !!! réponse la semaine prochaine !!! A plus ! Et on n'oublies pas. . .Et oui GO !  
  
Bonne semaine  
  
-Isys- 


	3. Un nouveau professeur

Et voici le quatrième chapitre que je qualifierait de Troisième chapitre bis pour m'y retrouver. UN nouveau professeur arrive à Poudlard qui est il ? et que reserve-t-il ? Mystère. . .  
  
Chii Malfoy : OUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE UN NOUVEAU FAN !!! Merci merci merci !!! Je continue je m'y attèle voici déjà le chapitre trois !! Bonne lecture !!! Aplus ! Et merci merci !! PS Je t'ai déjà remercié ? ;p  
  
Chapitre III  
  
~*~  
  
Le mois de septembre était revenu, avec son manteau gris et pluvieux. Une brume légère planait sur les hautes tours du château de Poudlard, et la terre était humide, signe qu'il avait plu pendant la nuit. Harry s'éveilla assez tardivement ce matin là, et de sa fenêtre observa le temps. Ce soir était la rentrée des classes, et il avait cependant le trac d'être enfin derrière les bureaux pour enseigner. Il ne savait pas encore quel poste lui avait réservé Dumbledore, ou McGonagall, puisqu'elle était maintenant la directrice de Poudlard et Rogue le directeur adjoint. A cette idée, Harry laissa échapper une grimace de dégoût compte tenu de son aversion pour son ancien professeur de Potions. Il s'habilla d'un jean noir, un Tee shirt rouge ( étonnant) et d'un chemise à carreaux bleux et blanc ; il mit sa cape noire par-dessus et prit sa baguette. Il se jeta le sort d'anti myopie et, vérifiant une dernière fois son matériel, il quitta sa chambre et alla dans la Grande Salle. Quand ses amis arrivèrent à leur tour, ils lui trouvèrent un accoutrement bizarre.  
  
« Salut Harry, lança Ron ! Ca va ? »  
  
« Bien sûr ; et toi ? »  
  
« Ca va, comme d'hab. »  
  
« Et toi Hermione ? »  
  
« Pareil, dit-elle en embrassant son mari Ron sur la joue !! »  
  
Harry sourit. Mai ce moment lui fit repenser à Cho. Et son sourire devint subitement triste. Et même s'il n'avait pas vraiment commencé quoi que ce soit, il était très amer et en voulait plus que tout à Voldemort.  
  
« Harry. . . Ne t'en fais pas, dit alors Hermione comme si elle avait deviné à quoi il pensait. Il le paiera. Il paiera à tous ceux à qui il a fait mal. Il a tué des millions de personnes, et pourtant la résistance s'est organisé. Alors reprends toi, finit-elle sur un ton plus énergique. »  
  
Harry de suivre son dernier conseil et guetta l'arrivée de Dumbledore. Enfin, le vieil homme arriva, et Harry put remarquer la luerur de malice qui brillait toujours dans ses yeux. Derrière lui suivait un homme qu'il ne connaissait pas. Il se leva pour aller les saluer.  
  
« Ah ! Harry ! Ron ! Hermione ! Vous êtes levés ! Tant mieux tant mieux . . . dit l'ancien directeur avec une certaine énergie. »  
  
Harry serra la main de Dumbledore et s'apprêta à serrer celle de l'inconnu qui le suivait, qu'il avait identifié comme le nouveau professeur d'astronomie, quand celui-ci bondit littéralement dans ses bras. Harry surprit, esquissa un pas de côté si rapide que l'homme faillit s'étaler par terre, heureusement retenu à temps par Ron.  
  
« Harry !!! Tu m'as tellement manqué !! J'ai cru ne jamais te revoir !! »  
  
Le pauvre nommé en question pataugeait complètement dans la choucroute en entendant le discours si classique de deux personnes séparés pendant 20 ans et dont l'une avait été atteinte d'amnésie profonde( c'est-à-dire lui.). Puis deux neurones se trouvèrent et exercèrent une synapse :  
  
« Sirius ????? »  
  
« J'ai cru que tu ne me reconnaîtrais jamais. »  
  
« Il y avait de quoi, songea Harry. » Sirius était vêtu d'un simple pantalon d'une chemise fermée ample et avait jeté négligeamment une veste bleu marine sur ses épaules. Son visage était beaucoup moins émacié, et ses cheveux étaient très courts. Harry se souvint alors que celui-ci avait changé de visage. Il serra alors chaleureusement son parrain, et celui-ci finit de saluer le reste du groupe. Ils s'assirent tous ensemble à l'unique table qui se dressait au milieu et parlèrent allègrement de tout et de rien. Dumbledore , malgré son grand âge, restait vif et amical.  
  
Bien plus trad, la nuit commençait à tomber et Harry laissa alors Hagrid aller chercher les élèves à la gare de Pré au Lard. Il se dirigea, avec ses amis, à la table des professeurs. Les élèves de la seconde à la septième année prenaient place, et bientôt, mles premières années entrèrent, précédés de McGonagall. Harry avait pensé que ça aurait pu être Rogue en sa qualoté de directeur adjoint, mais McGonagall avait comme une énorme signification dans le porteur de parchemin contenant le nom des élèves (!).  
  
Harry regardait d'un air absent le Choixpeau qui entonnait sa célèbre chanson, et écoutait d'une oreille distraite le nom des jeunes élèves. Un grand brouhaha résonnait maintenant dans la Grande Salle,et Harry s'aperçut seulement que la chaise du professeur d'astronomie était toujours vide.. McGonagall murmura un mot à l'attention de Rogue, et celui-ci partit de la Grande Salle. Harry regarda d'un air suspicieux la directrice, qui lui fit un signe de tête qui le rassura. Quelques minutes plus tard, Rogue n'étant toujours pas revenu, McGonagall commença alors le célèbre discours de début d'année :  
  
« Chers nouveaux et anciens élèves, bienvenue à Poudlard pour cette nouvelle année placé je l'espère sous le signe de la joie. Pour certains, celle-ci est leur dernière année, pour d'autre leur nouvelle, mais je recommande à tous une extrême prudence et une toute aussi extrême discrétion de la part des élèves comme de la part des professeurs (ceux-ci approuvèrent silencieusement.). Je vous présente maintenant vos nouveaux professeurs de Métamorphose, Mademoiselle Hermione Weasley, Votre nouveau professeur d'Enchantement, M. Ronald Weasley, et enfin votre nouveau professeur de Défenses contre les forces dumal, M. Harry Potter. »  
  
A ces mots, la salle partit d'un murmure plutôt bruyant, sur la célèbre cicatrice de Harry mais aussi sur les talents de Quidditch de Ron et Harry, qui faisaient partis de l'équipe d'Angleterre ( que ceux que ça étonne lèvent la main).  
  
« Jeunes gens, s'il vous plaît !! Je vous rappelle également que la forêt interdite est toujours interdite, et que notre garde chasse et professeur de soins aux créatures magiques est là pour vous le rappeler. Sur ce. . . »  
  
McGonagall s'interrompit. Le professeur Rogue venait de rentrer dans la pièce, suivi d'une jeune femme de 23ans. Elle portait un tee shirt à manches trois quarts noir avec des inscriptions rouge-orange diverses, une cravate noir et rouge posée par-dessus, un gilet sans manches noir, de longues mitaines très fines, un baggy noir reposant largement sur des baskets noires ; ses cheveux étaient rouges, coupés court et relevés en pointes derrière la tête. Son maquillage était relativement discret : du mascara noir et d'un fard à paupières prune. Elle balaya du regard l'ensemble de la table des professeurs tout en continuant d'avancer, d'une manière souple et légère (malgré les chaussures de trois cent kilos au moins qu'elle portait et je parles d'expérience ;p), et quand ses yeux se posèrent sur Harry, celle-ci se figea net.  
  
« Kévin, murmura-t-elle ?? »  
  
Elle le détailla de la tête au pied, puis secouant la tête elle souria l'air gênée, et s'installa à côté d'Harry.  
  
« Je vous présente votre nouveau professeur d'astronomie, Melle Evanessence Thorgall. »  
  
Certains la dévisageait comme un poisson hors de l'eau, d'autres lui jetaient des regards dédaigneux( je ne nommerai personne. Non, ne me soudoyez pas, ça marche qu'avec mon ancien prof de bio). Harry put remarquer que Rogue ne restait pas totalement insensible à la jeune femme. Ce qui le fit sourire légèrement, tandis que sa nouvelle voisine le regardait bizarrement.  
  
« Que le banquet commence, s'écria McGonagall, toujours un peu surprise par la nouvelle venue. »  
  
Je me présente, je suis Ron Weasley, dit alors celui-ci , et voici Hermione, ma femme, et mon meilleur ami, Harry. »  
  
« Salut, répondirent-ils tous les trois en ch?ur »  
  
« Euh. . . Tu m'as appellé comment tout à l'heure, hasarda Hary, pendant que Ron et Hermione discutaient avec McGonagall et Hagrid. »  
  
« Rien, c'est sans importance. Ca m'arrive, des petites faiblesses de temps en temps. Alors ? Comment ça se passe ici, demanda Evanessence. »  
  
Harry entreprit de lui expliquer le fonctionnement de Poudlard tandis qu'elle l'écoutait avec attention. La scène n'échappa pas à Ron et Hermione, qui voyait d'un bon ?il le soudain intéressement de Harry pour « l'histoire de Poudlard. ». Plus tard, le banquet prit fin, et tandis que les préfets et préfètes en chef dirigeaient leurs nouveaux camarades vers leurs dortoirs respectifs, les quatre jeunes professeurs se dirigèrent vers leurs dortoirs. En attendant que la chambre de la prof d'Astronomie soit complètement prête( Harry et Ron s'étaient « amusés » dedans à faire des duels qui s'étaient soldés par un gros bazar et quelques murs cramés), celle-ci dormirait dans celle d'Harry, dans un lit à part( quand même, ils ne se connaissent pas !!Pas encore, bref). Harry qui continuait à lui raconter l'histoire de Poudlard dans les dix années à venir.  
  
« Bonne nuit, leur dirent Ron et Hermione en se tenant par les épaules. »  
  
« Bonne nuit répondit Evanessence poliment, tandis qu'Harry essayait de savoir ce qu'il se passait sur la planète Terre. »  
  
Une fois dans leur chambre, elle s'aperçut que toutes ses affaires étaient rassemblés sagement au pied dde son lit de fortune, un simple matelas posé à même le sol.  
  
« Ca me convient, dit -elle en continuant de scruter le reste de la pièce. »  
  
Elle vit alors une photo d'une jeune femme brune, aux vagues origines chinoises et aux yeux noirs (peut pas être plus clair !!) posée sur la table de chevet ; son sourire s'évanouit un instant, puis s'allongea sur son lit. Harry, qui avait aperçu son regard, put voir que celle-ci pensait qu'elle avait affaire à quelqu'un de marié.  
  
« Tu sais. . . Ce n'est qu'une amie, lâcha-t-il, une nuance de déception dans la voix. Enfin, peut-être plus qu'une amie, mais elle est morte bien avant que je n'ai le courage de. . . »  
  
« Je comprends. . . J'ai à peu près vécu la même chose moi aussi, sauf qu'il n'est pas mort. »  
  
« Avec un certain kévin, c'est ça ? »  
  
« Et bien tu es perspicace, dit-elle un léger sourire en coin. Mais si tu veux bien, je ne te pose aucune question, tu ne me pose aucune question. »  
  
« D'accord, c'est honnête, dit Harry, réprimant son envie d'en savoir un peu plus. »  
  
« Au fait, qui était l'homme à côté de la directrice, celui qui est venu me chercher ? »  
  
« C'était Rogue, le plus détestable professeur de ceux que j'ai eu ; partial, injuste bref, le super prof de base. »  
  
« Hé, dites donc jeune homme, un peu plus de politesse, t'en es un toi aussi, balança-t-elle réprimant une furieuse envie de rire. Je peux pas croire ce que tu dis. Il m'avait l'air froid, comme hyper contrarié, mais sans plus. Il a de plus un certain machin qui. . . »  
  
« QUOi, s'écria Harry n'en croyant pas ses oreilles ??????? »  
  
« Mais, je plaisante - pas du tout en fait- tu es mieux que lui, soit pas jaloux !! »  
  
Evanessence faillit tomber du lit heureusement bas de rire, tandis qu'Harry souriait d'un air géné, mélangé de contentement et de surprise qui paraît empoisonnée.  
  
« Bon, si tu veux la salle de bain, je te la laisse, je passerai derrière toi. »  
  
« Merci ! »  
  
Elle prit les affaires dont elle avait besoin et de son pas léger s'enferma dans la salle de bain. Harry sourit un peu tristement en la regardant s'éloigner, et songea que cette fille était comme son prénom, un peu bizarre.  
  
Alors alors alors ? Dites moi vos impressions, review please !!* se met à genoux devant son ordi et prie St Bill Gates* Vous pensez quoi du prénom de la jeune femme ? De sa manière d'être ? de la gaucherie d'Harry ? Du prof Rogue en directeur adjoint ? A votre avis qui est ce Kévin mystérieux ? Pour qui penchera Evanessence ? Vous avez une heure pour répondre aux questions, je ramasse les copies et les rends la semaine prochaine. Top chronos !!;p  
  
Bonne semaine -Isys- ( 


	4. Soupçon et désarroi

Et voici le quatrième chapitre ! J'ai bien entendu oublier de faire le disclaimer. Et bien sûr, les persos sauf celui d'Evanescence ne sont pas à moi et c'est bien dommage parce que j'aurais bien aimé l'avoir mon Harry !!!Bref, même les lieux m'appartiennent pas. Juste les tasses chanteuses. Bonne lecture !  
  
Chapitre IV  
  
~*~  
  
Elle resssortit de la salle de bain en simple débardeur blanc snoopy et short jaune pâle. Elle s'installa sur son lit, mis son baladeur sur les oreilles (elle écoutait Evanescence, que ceux que ça étonne. . . etc) et commença à feuilleter un Calvin et Hobbes. Le silence de la pièce était quelquefois interrompu par les petits rires discret et les fredonnements d'Evanescence, tandis que retentissait de temps à autre les éclats de l'eau dans la salle de bain.  
  
Quand Harry ressorti de la salle de bain, en caleçon et sa chemise enfilé sur son torse nu, il aperçut une silhouette ronflant sous une Bande Dessinée étrange.  
  
« Ah, ca y est ? T'es enfin prêt ? »  
  
« . . . Oui, pourquoi ? »  
  
« Euh. . . bredouilla Evanescence »   
  
Son regard ( deux grands yeux verts et bruns exorbités) venait de se poser sur la vue que lui offrait l'interstice entre les deux pans de chemises. Et elle ne put contenir un léger rosissement sur ses joues blanches lorsqu'elle découvrit des abdos musclés taillés par le Quidditch. Harry sourit, d'un air moqueur et fit comme d'habitude, c'est-à-dire qu'il enleva sa chemise, la plia négligemment et la posa sur le bord du lit et se coucha sous les draps.Elle, prit un verre de gin ( pas trop fort parce qu'elle aimerait bien dormir mais suffisament fort pour lui remettre les idées, et de toute façon l'eau elle ne connaît pas, et aussi parce que le gin c'est bon ;p) et se recoucha la BD sur sa figure.  
  
« Bonne nuit, lui dit Harry alors qu'il éteignait la bougie sur la table de chevet. »  
  
« 'nuit, lui répondit une voix étouffée .»  
  
Quelques heures plus tard. Evanescence ne dormait pas. Elle y repensait, encore et toujours, et ce souvenir la hantait,et elle le maudissait, le chassant, et revenant. Les mêmes gestes ; la même façon de sourire, tout en lui lui ressemblait, jusqu'à la manière dont il s'habillait. Négligemment. Oui, et ça la faisait craquer. Elle tournait et retournait les raisons qu'elle avait eu de s'y attacher, et malgré son énorme volonté pour s'en détacher enfin, elle avait vu cet homme, Harry, et elle avait replongé dans les ténèbres. Oui, repenser à Kévin, le seul qu'elle ait jamais aimé, la faisait souffrir et la pourchassait. Lui aussi était dans les ténèbres. Par sa faute.  
  
De longues questions restées sans réponses vinrent à bout d'elle, et c'est seulement au petit matin qu'Evanescence dormait profondément.  
  
« Hé ! Debout ! »  
  
« Hein ? houmppff. . . »  
  
« Allez, c'est le premier jour, tu te rapelles ? »  
  
« Ah oui je me rappelle ta chemise euh je. . . cria-t-elle. Euh, bon c'est pas ça que je voulais dire. Y'a quoi au dej ? »  
  
« Ben comme d'hab'. »  
  
« Ah oui c'est vrai j'oubliais que j'étais en Angleterre, me croyais en France (Harry grimaça en se souvenant de son séjour en pays frankaouï). Bon, café pour tout le monde ! Senseo, dit-elle en claquant des doigts. »  
  
Trente tasses apparurent en l'air et se brisèrent sur le sol dans un fracas épouvantable.  
  
« ET MEEEEEEEEERRRRRDDDEEEEE !!! »  
  
« Hé, c'est pas grave c'est que trente tasses. . . »  
  
« Ouais, de mon service que je venais de faire amener direct de chez moi. Fais chier, j'vais encore passer trois heures à recoller les morceaux. »  
  
« Attends, je vais t'aider, Reparato ! »  
  
« NON SURTOUT P. . . »  
  
Les tasses se recollèrent n'importe comment et se mirent à chanter d'un voix effroyable. De plus, onze d'entre elles s'était assemblées en théière et s'était mise à verser du thé un peu partout.  
  
« Non, pas ça. La chorale des casseroles chanteuses suivi de l'affreuse théière en folie. »  
  
« Quoi ? répète voir un peu, lui demanda Harry. »  
  
« Tu viens de réparer un service enchanté, très efficace surtout en antivol. Il se lave tout seul, se range tout seul et tu peux même converser avec. Ces tasses sont issues de la manufactures des Gobelins de la montagne des Dragons, et c'est pas la porte à côté, si tu vois ce que je veux dire. Leur préparation est longue, mais tu es assuré d'avoir le service le plus dansant de toute la région et d'avoir une magnifique alarme magique jamais défaillante. Quand l'une de ces tasses se brise, il faut obligatoirement la réparer à la main, pour reconstruire leur harmonie, qui ne se refait pas par la magie. Celle-ci canalise toute la magie naturelle amenée justement par le sang et l'eau que tu auras posé dessus en les réparant. Celui qui se contente d'utiliser la magie pour les réparer se voir affligé d'une petite semaine de malheur. »  
  
« Une semaine ? Ben, je vivrai avec. »  
  
« Euh, t'as réparé trente tasses, et si je compte bien, ça te fait trente semaines de malheur. Ok, ces tasses n'ont pas l'air très utiles, mais ce sont des cadeaux, déjà, de ma grand-mère, et quand t'es seule, c'est vachement pratique pour tailler une bavette. »  
  
« Attends, je pourrais à la limite comprendre tout ce bazar s'il s'agissait d'un miroir magique, mais là quelque chose m'échappe. Ce ne sont que des bêtes tasses et . . . »  
  
Harry reçut une vague de thé en pleine tête et fut trempé jusqu'aux pieds.  
  
« Ah oui, aussi, d'autre détails : elles sont susceptibles et ma grand mère m'a dit que si on prononce l'incantation devant ces tasses tu peux obtenir n'importe quoi, genre une grosse bébète poilue pour faire peur à tout le monde. »  
  
« Je te remercie de tout me dire au fur et à mesure, dit-il en essayant de recoiffer ses cheveux. »  
  
« NON NON NON surtout ne les coiffe pas je te préfère quand ils sont en bataille, dit elle en emmêlant encore plus la tignasse noir . »  
  
« Et je suppose que tu ne la connais pas cette formule ? »  
  
« Oh si elle est toute simple : Neisskafé ! »  
  
Aussitôt, les théières et les tasses s'agglutinèrent en un tas informe qui devait sûrement ressembler à troll armé d'une massue.  
  
« Euh. . . »  
  
« Allez, on va déjeuner. »  
  
« Merci, mais je le prendrai ici, sur le bacon.Sur le balcon, je veux dire. »  
  
« Quel balcon ? »  
  
« Celui là , dit-elle en agitant négligemment sa main devant la fenêtre. »  
  
Des pierres venus de nulle part s'agglutinèrent d'abord en une large surface puis en murets qui encadraient parfaitement le balcon et qui se joignaient aux pierres du château comme s'il avait toujours été là ; enfin, le plus grand muret des trois qui donnait sur le lac s'orna d'arcs cassés très serrés.  
  
Harry allait de surprise en étonnement, mais il tomba des nues quand il entendit :  
  
« Hé au fait, ne t'inquiètes pas, tout ce que je t'ai dit sur les tasses, les semaines de malheur et tout le reste, c'était pour te faire marcher !!!!! Tout ce qui avait de vrai, c'est que ces tasses n'obéissent qu'à moi !!! »  
  
Elle fit un énorme clin d'?il tandis qu Harry se précipita dans le couloir. Elle s'habilla rapidement, avec un jean bleu foncé, un debardeur blanc par- dessus un teeshirt bleu Kansascity, une fine écarpe aux bouts ornés de dentelles, une veste en jean et prit sa cape de sorcier noir qui possédait une capuche. Elle finit son déjeuner, et rejoignit toute l'équipe dans la grande salle.  
  
*********************************  
  
Une semaine après. Le temps était plus venteux, mais à peine plus froid. Harry se réveilla, alors que le soleil se levait à peine. Il rallongea sa tête sur l'oreiller et repensa à la semaine qui s'était écoulée. Il avait à peine pu s'occuper de chercher des livres à la réserve et de plus il lui restait des copies à corriger. Une idée lui parvint à l'esprit, et Harry était partagé entre l'amusement et le désir de corriger lui-même ses premières copies ; finalement, il décida de corriger la moitié lui-même, et l'autre moitié par la plume ensorcelée. Dommage, elle n'écrivait pas les commentaires, et Harry dut admettre que la plume magique n'était pas en fin de compte si pratique ça.  
  
En regardant par la fenêtre, Harry aperçut une silhouette volante sur le terrain de Quidditch. En se rapprochant , (et en découvrant qu'il pouvait aller sur le balcon), il reconnut Evanescence, qui jouait avec le souaffle et un cognard ( non ils ne sont pas sur des balais) avec une dextérité impressionante pour une débutante.  
  
Elle lui avait dit qu'elle ne connaissait le monde des sorciers que depuis très peu de temps, alors comment se faisait-il qu'elle soit aussi à l'aise sur un balai ? Elle osait même faire des cascades que Harry faisait seulement en rêve, l'histoire de ses os guérit par Lockhart l'avait quelque peu refroidi sur les techniques les plus dangereuses certes mais les plus efficaces.Même si onze années le séparait de son premier accident de Quidditch.  
  
Il resta là à la comtempler, toujours en caleçon et avec sa chemise. Qu'il ne quittait pas, plus beau souvenir de Cho. C'était dans cette chemise qu'il avait tenu pour la première fois celle qu'il aimait, et avait passé le plus de temps. Il se promit alors d'aller lui faire une visite, et sur ce, s'habilla et décida de rejoindre Evanescence sur le terrain sans même prendre son déjeuner. A vrai dire, il n'y pensa même pas.  
  
Le stade était desert. Il eut beau regarder partout, sur les gradins, dans les vestiaires, en vol au cas où, il ne vit personne. Surpris, Harry se dit qu'il était vraiment resté trop de temps à la regarder, et en y repensant, ses joues rosirent égèrement.  
  
Il la trouva dans la Grande Salle, en grande conversation avec Hermione et Ron, surveillés par un professeur Rogue qui avait l'air jaloux tandis que les professeurs Sinistra et Trelawney tentaient désespérement de lui raconter leur vie.  
  
« Bonjour tout le monde, lança Harry ! »  
  
« Salut ! »  
  
« Bien dormi, demanda Ron ? »  
  
« Comme d'habitude. »  
  
Il s'asseya à côté de Ron, et s'aperçut qu'Evanescence était en fait en train de faire une partie d'Echec avec Ron. Et pour l'heure celui-ci semblait en légère difficulté. Pas pour longtemps, car il s'écria :  
  
« Echec et mat !! »  
  
« Waaaa je hais les échecs, dans tous les sens du terme, j'y comprends rien, CA M'AGACE !!! »  
  
Harry vit surtout qu'elle se retenait de ne pas dire de gros mots et que finalement perdre ne l'intéressait que très peu. Elle n'arrêtait pas de jeter des yeux furtifs à Rogue, comme si elle craignait quelque chose.  
  
« Ne t'inquiète pas, lui dit il alors. Tu te rattrapes largement au Quidditch. Je t'ai vu voler ce matin. »  
  
« ? Tu as du te tromper, je n'ai pas enfourché de balai ce amtin. Je sais à peine garder mon équilibre, alors je me vois mal sur un balai. »  
  
Harry fut de nouveau surpris. Il n'avait pas rêvé ce matin, il l'avait bien vu, sur un balai, avec le souaffle, et un cognard.  
  
« T'avais tes lunettes au moins, lui demanda Hermione ? »  
  
« Bien sûr je. . . »  
  
Mais il s'interrompit. A vrai dire il ne l'était pas. Mais en y réfléchissant, jamais il n'aurait pu voir quelque chose -ou quelqu'un- voler sur le terrain s'il ne les avait pas. Or, son sort de myopie ne s'était pas estompé, puisqu'il voyait nettement ses amis. Et il était certain de ne pas l'avoir renouvelé ce matin.  
  
« Non , je ne les avais pas. J'avais juste mon sort de vue. »  
  
« Il a peut être mal fonctionné, dit Ron en haussant les épaules. A propos, Evanescence. . . »  
  
« Apelle moi Eve. »  
  
« Ca te dirait de voir un match, un vrai ? »  
  
« Ok ! J'imagine que ce sera au niveau national ? »  
  
« Ouais, tu sais ça comment ? »  
  
« Grâce à un article de la Gaz'. Y'avait un article entièrement consacré au match France/Angleterre.»  
  
« Tu serai plutôt pour quelle équipe ? »  
  
« A vrai dire j'en sais trop rien. J'adore les français, mais en même temps l'équipe d'Angleterre est l'une des plus soudés que j'ai jamais vu. En France, ce serait plutôt un joueur dans l'équipe mis en avant et le reste lui passe les souaffles quand il peut marquer, ou encore pire si c'est l'attrapeur comme c'est le cas. Dans le journal, on entend parler de Machin ou de Bidule, jamais de l'équipe au complet. C'est dommage parce que ça reste une relativement bonne équipe. Mais, bon. . . L'Angleterre est la seule équipe à avoir gagné la coupe trois ans de suite. C'est quand déjà ? »  
  
« Le vingt cinq octobre. »  
  
« J'imagine que tu es dans l'équipe, si tu m'en parles comme ça. »  
  
« Ouais, et Harry aussi. »  
  
« Ca je l'avais deviné. . . fit-elle avec un petit sourire en direction de Harry.»  
  
Celle-ci se souvenait très bien de son premier soir. Et elle n'était pas prête de l'oublier. Celui réfléchit un instant puis se mit à sourire à son tour, faisant rougir Eve.  
  
Soudain, elle bondit sur ses pieds, comme frappé de stupeur, et courut en direction du parc. Elle tenait à la main un petit boîtier bleu noir, et courut si vite que ses amis avaient à peine eut le temps de dire ouf. Hermione et Harry réussirent difficilement à identifier un téléphone portable. Une bonne demi-heure plus tard, elle revint aussi tranquillement que si on venait de lui annoncer qu'elle était hors de danger. Ils décidèrent de faire un tour à Pré-au-lard.  
  
Mais Harry ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'Eve leur cachait beaucoup de choses.  
  
****************************  
  
Voila encore un chap ! Je le reconnais, l'histoire se traîne, mais j'essaye de faire mieux les prochains jours ! Bisous à tous !  
  
-Isys- 


	5. Premiers sortilèges ?

Chapitre V  
  
Le temps passait à une vitesse incroyable. Octobre était déjà bien passé, et la date du grand match arrivait à grands pas. Avec tous les entraînements, Harry pouvait à peine faire ses recherches, et fort heureusement Hermione était là pour assurer ses arrières. Et malgré le temps que lui laissait son travail, elle n'avait rien trouvé. Mis à part un paragraphe sur la protection de Poudlard, qui pouvait cependant leur être utile, et une étrange prophétie. Hermione n'y avait pas prêté attention, mais l'avait mis de côté pour Harry s'il voulait quand même la consulter.  
  
Celui-ci revenait de plus en plus tard des entraînements, en compagnie de Ron, le gardien de l'équipe national, et d'Eve, qui observait avec attention leur évolution. Et le lendemain il leur arrivait de confondre, les salles, ou encore les cours, ou alors de s'endormir dans les bureaux contigüs aux salles de classe.  
  
Evanescence était la prof d'astronomie la plus passionée qu'Hermione et les élèves n'avaient jamais vu. De plus, elle se révélait une amie très complice et toujours là pour aider dans ses tâches ou à corriger les copies. Qu'elle tenta de faire à la plume magique mais qu'Hermione menaça de détruire aussitôt. Les soirs où Eve n'arrivait pas à tenir, elle pouvait vider deux bouteilles de Gin et quelques tasses de café, sous l'?il mi- réprobateur, mi-admirateur d'Hermione.  
  
« Rien, rien, rien, je ne trouve RIEN !! »  
  
« Calme-toi, Eve, moi non plus je ne trouve rien. »  
  
« On a épluché le moindre centimètre carré de cette fichue bibliothèque et on a rien trouvé. »  
  
« Je ne pensais pas qu'on devrait chercher dans la réserve, mais apparement je m'étais trompé. Il nous reste toutes ces étagères. Sauf celle-ci que j'avais déjà épluché car c'était la moindre « dangereuse », de la Réserve. »  
  
Eve faillit s'évanouir à l'idée de devoir chercher dans tous ces livres, elle qui était légèrement livrophobe. Elle dut boire une autre bouteille de Gin mélangé à du jus d'orange bien concentré pour tenir. Et elle pensa sérieusement à se mettre au sky quand elle s'aperçut que le Gin n'avait presque plus d'effets pour elle.  
  
« Bon, on cherchera demain, proposa Hermione. Je suis trop fatiguée et demain on a cours. »  
  
« Oué, j'vais faire comme toi si j'arrive à trouver le chemin. »  
  
« Je t'apprendrais à transplaner, si tu veux, dit Hermione en riant. »  
  
« En fait. . . Je sais le faire, mais si je ne me concentre pas je risque de me rematérialiser n'importe où, même dans le lac. En fait, j'ai déjà pas mal de pouvoirs, mais j'arrive pas à les maîtriser. »  
  
« Ah ? »  
  
« Ben ouais ! Tiens par exemple, si jamais je veux transformer ce cadavre de bouteille en . . . en fiole de whisky je me concentre et je fais apparaître. . . »  
  
PROOF !  
  
« Une bouteille d'eau s'ecria Hermione, un léger sourire!!! »  
  
« oh non je déteste ça, gémit Eve ! »  
  
« Comment on peut ne pas aimer ? Ca n'a pas de goût ! »  
  
« Ben, en fait j'ai jamais trop goûté. . . »  
  
« Oui et bien, estimes-toi heureuse que je ne te la renverse pas sur la tête pour te réveiller !!! »  
  
« Au fait tu connais les potions de désaoûlage ? »  
  
« Non, je ne suis pas spécialiste ès potions, il faut voir le . . . professeur Rogue. »  
  
Eve se contenta de lever son pouce.  
  
« Au fait, pourquoi ne nous as-tu pas dit plus tôt que tu connaîs et maîtrises une importante branche de la magie, demanda Hermione en retrouvant soudain son sérieux. »  
  
« Ben, en fait, je ne suis pas censée le dire. Je dois me faire le plus discrète possible pour éviter d'autres bavures. . . »  
  
« Comment ça « d'autres » ? Il y'en a eu avant ? »  
  
« On en peut rien te cacher, pas vrai, ironisa-t-elle. Puis voyant le visage sévère d'Hermione : tu sais, le garçon, dont j'ai prononcé le nom, le jour de mon arrivée. . . »  
  
« Kévin ? »  
  
Eve sursauta à son nom, comme les sorciers sursautaient au nom de Voldemort. Elle paraissait vouloir éviter de le dire, comme pour mieux l'oublier.  
  
« Il est dans le coma,et il l'est toujours à ce moment( Hermione eut l'air effarée) et c'est à cause de moi, grogna-t-elle. Et j'ai en plus utilisé la magie devant lui, la totale quoi. Fort heureusement je n'étais dépendante d'aucune école, je venais plutôt des Terres des cieux dans le Royaume Viking. . . »  
  
Eve s'interrompit soudainement, comme quelqu'un qui venait de faire une grosse bêtise.  
  
« ARRETE DE ME DEMANDER CE QUI SE PASSE SUR MA VIE !!! C'EST PAS PARCE QUE JE SUIS BOURREE COMME D'HABITUDE QUE TU POURRAS TOUT SAVOIR, vociféra-t- elle !! »  
  
Sur ce, très en colère, elle quitta la bibliothèque d'un pas très pressé et semblait ne pas toucher le sol, comme si elle volait, laissant une Hermione troublée par ce qu'elle venait d'entendre.  
  
***********************  
  
Le lendemain, Eve avait fait promettre à Hermione de n'en parler à personne, et surtout pas Harry, ayant deviné qu'il avait déjà un autre souci. Elle était encore un peu grognon, mais néanmoins disposé à être sobre pour son cours. Hermione avait deviné qu'elle avait vidé une fiole de sky, et était même convaincu qu'une deuxième y était passé.  
  
Eve faisait comme si il ne s'était rien passé, mais avoir raconter sans le vouloir son passé la rendait moins joyeuse que d'habitude et elle préfèrait effectuer ses recherches seule.  
  
La journée se passa sans incident notable et Eve qui n'avait pas cours cet après-midi là, continua ses recherches à la bibliothèque et tomba sur un ancien livre de sort, contenant la magie suprême, moyenne et profonde(1). Elle passa sa soirée à l'éplucher, et n'avait put s'empêcher d'utiliser un sort.  
  
« Hmmm. . . Non, pas cool. . . Celui-là ? Bof. . . Tiens, il fait quoi celui-là ? *Golgatem*(1) ! »  
  
*Rien*  
  
« Et ben alors ??? Il est pas drôle ce sort. Naze. Tiens y'a quelquechose d'écrit juste à côté. . . Permet de . . .Ah m. . . »  
  
« EVE !!!!! »  
  
« QUOI QU'EST-CE QUI SE PASSE ??? Ron ? Mais qu'est-ce que. . .»  
  
Suis moi, lui répondit-il, avec une drôle d'impression( mélange de peur et d'amusement). »  
  
Il la balada jusqu'au lac, où l'attendait le professeur McGonagall. Un magnifique pont se dressait fièrement au dessus reliant les deux côtés.  
  
« Avez-vous une idée de ce que c'est, déclara McGonagall, furieuse ? »  
  
« Ben c'est un pont, suggéra Eve. »  
  
Elle réfléchit intensément.  
  
« Je crois que je l'avais remarqué. Mais n'auriez vous pas une idée de la provenance,dit la directrice, une (grosse) pointe d'énervement dans la voix ? »  
  
« *GOLGATEM* hurla-t-elle !! »  
  
Un deuxième pont, tout aussi magnifique, vint s'ajouter au premier.  
  
« waaaah trop drôle ce sort, je peux construire un pont au dessus de l'eau !!! »  
  
« Qu'est-ce que vous dites ??? »  
  
« Euh ben, j'ai déniché un super livre de magie et puis voila, pas besoin que je vous fasse un dessin. »  
  
« J'aimerais à l'avenir que vous faisiez part de vos découvertes aux autres avant de les utiliser. »  
  
« Euh ben, voilà, il était pas dangereux, de toute façon c'était marqué à côté ce qu'il faisait, mais je pensais pas que ça pourrait être un pont grandeur nature ! »  
  
« Bon, et maintenant, vous me les faites disparaître, déclar McGonagall avant de s'en retourner au château. »  
  
« Pff, aucun humour. Et je m'y prends comment ? »  
  
Furtivement, elle regarda de chaque côté comme pour s'assurer qu'il n'y avait personne, et joignit ses mains en récitant une incantation. Puis elle les ouvrit largement, comme si elle voulait séparer la terre en deux, et finalement, les deux ponts explosèrent dans une gerbe d'étoiles bleues et blanches.  
  
*********************** « Il y a une chose que je comprends pas, dit Harry. Si ça fait à peine quelques semaines qu'elle maîtrise la magie, comment se fait-il qu'elle soit arrivée à construire un balcon, juste par un geste de la main ? »  
  
« Je n'en sait rien, peut-être est-ce la seule incantation qu'elle connaisse parfaitement ? Peut-être est-ce l'incantation qu'elle a appris en premier, suggéra Ron ? »  
  
« Si c'est le cas, tu me rappelleras en quoi un balcon peut effrayer Voldemort (Les personnes présentes sursautèrent). »  
  
« Ouais, bon. . . »  
  
Hermione réfléchissait, et machinalement regardait par la fenêtre. Eve et McGonagall semblaient en grande discussion et bientôt, il ne restait plus que leur amie près du lac, où trônaient deux ponts majestueux.Et Hermione ne loupa une seule miette du spectacle.Eve fit disparaître les deux ponts avec ce qui semble être de la magie de haut niveau. Ce qui expliquerait le fait qu'elle arrive à créer un balcon comme la chose la plus naturelle du monde. Mais elle avait promis, elle ne pouvait rien dire, et ne put empêcher une exclamation de sortir de ses lèvres.  
  
« ? Que se passe-t-il ? »  
  
« Rien, rien, je viens juste de. . . De remarquer ces deux ponts sur le lac. »  
  
« Oui, je sais je les ait vu, apparement ce serait Eve qui les aurait fait apparaître, elle était en train de consulter un grimoire d'ancienne magie que je suis venu la chercher sur l'ordre de McGo, répondit Ron. »  
  
« J'aimerais bien le voir, ce livre, déclara Harry. »  
  
« Je te le montrerais, t'en fait pas, déclara alors une voix derrière eux. Et pour ce qui est du balcon, c'est l'une des formules les plus basiques chez moi. Je veux dire que manier la pierre est quelque chose que je fais depuis toute petite, je voulais travailler dans une carrière, comme mon père, continua-t-elle en s'installant en face d'Harry.»  
  
Elle lança un rapide coup d'?il à Hermione qui lui fit comprendre qu'ils ne savaient rien et qu'elle l'applaudissait pour son brillant rattrapage.  
  
« Il est donc normal que mes sortilèges de pierre soient très efficaces, non, continua-t-elle. Et à l'avenir, si t'as quelque chose à me reprocher, j'aimerais bien que tu me le dise, finit-elle sur un ton plus féroce en regardant Harry. »  
  
Elle partit en direction de sa chambre, donna le bouquin de magie à Harry et alla dans la tour d'Astronomie, déserte en ce samedi après-midi.  
  
Elle s'était allongée en haut, tout en haut, sur le dos, et fixait le ciel, scrutant cherchant des réponses. « Mais pourquoi-suis ici? Pourquoi ais- je été envoyé là-bas ? Qu'est-ce que je peux apporter de plus ?Ils parlent dans mon dos, ils ne me demande rien.La seule en qui je peux avoir confiance est Hermione, mais ce sont ses deux meilleurs amis, et elle risquera un jour où l'autre de tout leur dire. Je ne comprends pas, JE VEUX TOUT SAVOIR !!! ». Elle continua de scruter le ciel, qui commençait à prendre des teintes dorés, et essaya de ne plus penser à ça, et malgré elle, une autre question la sunmergea.  
  
Elle se demandait si elle devait regretter d'avoir parler ainsi à Harry. Peut-être qu'au fond d'elle elle ne voulait pas être ami avec lui, pour ne pas retomber amoureuse d'un homme qui lui rappelle ce pour quoi elle se bat encore aujourd'hui.  
  
* Mais il y a possibilité d'être ami avec quelqu'un sans pour autant en  
tomber  
amoureuse, tu sais * , lui rappela une voix dans sa tête. Oui, elle le  
savait. Mais elle  
n'y arrivait pas. Sa vision de l'homme et de la femme en couple  
l'emportait toujours  
sur les liens de l'amitié, et elle détestait sa manière de penser. Et  
plus elle essayait de ne pas y prêter attention, plus elle pensait  
qu'elle jouait faux-jeu avec le garçon en présence. Et elle ne pouvait le  
supporter.  
  
Eve secoua un grand coup sa tête comme pour oublier tout ce à quoi elle venait de penser, et pour éviter de s'y perdre une nouvelle fois, elle se leva, descendit les marches de la Tour et se rendit directement hors de Poudlard, pour téléphoner à sa meilleure amie.  
  
*****************************  
  
(1) Ces citations ne sont, bien sûr, pas à moi, amis appartiennent à Zork Grand inquisitor(jeu PC)  
  
Et voilà le chapitre 5 !! Alors, pour dire ce que vous en pensez, une seule chose à faire, le petit bouton Go !!!Bisous ***************************** Apparement ; le chantage n'a jamais aussi bien marché. Et ca me faich de le reconnaître, mais je dois avouer qu'il n' ya que comme ça que les fics les plus basiques ont des review. . . Je le sais, j'en fait parti. Desormais, si pas 5 review, pas de nouveau chapitres ( j'aime pas ça mais bon. . .)  
  
-Isys- 


	6. Quand l'histoire se répète

Les paroles entre # . . .# sont les pensées d'Eve pour elle même  
  
Bonne lecture  
  
Chapitre VI  
  
La journée avait été pluvieuse, et Harry et Ron rentrèrent au château complètement trempés et plein de boue. Une fois propre, Ron alla trouver sa femme, tandis qu'Harry retourna dans sa chambre. Il observa un moment le terrain de Quidditch sur lequel il venait de s'exercer, et pensa au match qui avait lieu après demain. Malgré ses nombreuses joutes au sein de l'équipe d'Angleterre, il conservait toujours cettte apréhension au début d'un match qui le rendait si appréciable une fois joué.  
  
La tête contre la fenêtre, il regarda la pluie tomber, tambouriner les carreaux, se déposer sur le balcon avec fracas, les nuages s'étirant, se compressant, se cognant, se repoussant dans le ciel aux allures d'hiver. Il fut soudain prit de stupeur et s'en alla dans le Jardin de Poudlard porter les nouvelles à son amie Cho.  
  
Il revint de nouveau trempé, sous le regard interrogateur d'Eve. Qui lui indiqua aussitôt comment repousser la pluie par un sortilège simple, et pas seulement sur les lunettes (« Rhénix » !). Elle se chargea de le recoiffer ( emmêler encore plus la tignasse), et, comme si elle venait de faire quelque chose d'interdit, se précipita dans ses appartements. Quand Harry passa devant, il entendit des jurons étouffés ainsi que des grands bruits. En ouvrant la porte il manqua de se prendre un vase chinois dans la face.  
  
« CA TE FERAIS RIEN DE FRAPPER, l'accueilla-t-elle ??? »  
  
« Euh, excuse moi, mais du côté couloir, tu faisais un bordel pas possible, je me suis demandé ce qu'il se passait. »  
  
Eve haussa les épaules. Harry la regardait de travers, et celle-ci faisait un réel effort pour se calmer, comme si elle regrettait son débordement.  
  
« Excuse-moi. Mais je sais plus où j'en suis, je ne sais plus quoi faire, je ne sais pas à quoi je sers, ça m'énerve !!! Tu peux me dire pourquoi je suis là, à te raconter ma vie ? »  
  
« Ben, parce que tu es prof d' Astronomie, que veux-tu que je dise d'autre ? Je ne vois pas d'autre explications. »  
  
Eve se contenta de le regarder d'en dessous.  
  
« Ecoutes, tu as manifestement des problèmes,et si tu refuses d'en parler, on ne pourra rien faire. »  
  
« Qui te dis que je suis obligée d'en parler ? Hein ? Comment j'ai fait pour deviner qui était réellement cette brune pour toi ? Tu ne m'as rien dit !! J'avais bien tout deviné avant que tu ne m'en parles ! Alors. . . »  
  
« Ecoute, je ne crois pas que ce soit de moi qu'on parle, mais de toi.OK ? (il élève légèrement la voix.) Si tu veux savoir, j'ai connu des tourments dans ma vie, je n'ai plus mes parents, je n'ai plus mon parrain officiellement, je n'ai plus Cho. . . Tout ceux que j'aime disparaissent peu à peu. Et moi avec. Pourquoi ? Parce que j'ai refusé d'en parler tout de suite. Et parce qu'aussi j'étais pas dans la meilleur des situations. »  
  
Harry se mit à faire les cent pas dans la pièce.  
  
« Pour toute la communauté magique, je suis le Survivant.Pour Poudlard, je suis le Survivant et le champion de Quidditch. Pour la gazette, je suis à la fois un arriéré mental et un champion de Quidditch. Pour le ministère, je suis seulement un arriéré mental. Et ça m'a pas empêcher d'avancer, même si j'ai eu des moments de troubles. »  
  
« Belle leçon, marmonna-t-elle. Si seulement tu savais, pensa-t-elle alors. »  
  
« Et ensuite, repris Harry en faisant comme si il n'avait rien entendu, « pour cette brune », comme tu dis, il n'est pas trop difficle de deviner ce qu'elle est pour moi, elle est une amie, à qui je tenais, et que j'ai perdu, comme le reste. Ca ne t'obliges pas à dire la vérité mais ça ne t'obliges pas à ne pas en parler à TES amis. »  
  
« J'en ai pas d'amis, ici, répondit-elle, avant de s'échapper en courant. »  
  
*****************************  
  
Harry ne comprenait plus rien, et aurait voulu savoir. Leurs attitudes respectives l'un envers l'autre, toutes aussi cordiales et polies soient- elles, n'échappa pourtant pas à Hermione ni à Ron. Hermione, mieux placée pour savoir ce qui se passait alla trouver Eve dans la bibliothèque, et au bout de quelques minutes, celle-ci lui raconta tout, sans omettre de détails, sur ce qui s'était passé quelques heures plus tôt.  
  
« Tu veux que je te dise. . . Vous n'avez raison ni l'un ni l'autre. Harry a connut des cas de crises, j'imagine que toi aussi, d'après ce que j'ai compris. Ce qui ne fais pas de lui quelqu'un capable de t'enseigner la façon dont tu dois te régir. Mais lui en a parlé, on a pu l'aider, mais toi, tout ce que tu fais c'est de t'engluer sur les problèmes. Tu tournes en rond comme un chat sans queue qui la cherche. On est collègues, on est peut-être même mieux que ça, et j'ai gardé ton secret, poourquoi ne serais- je pas capable d'en retenir d'autre ? »  
  
« Non pas que tu ne sois pas capable mais je préfères brouiller les pistes, pour égarer. J'ai cru comprendre que vous ne portiez pas ce Lord Voldemort dans votre coeur. »  
  
Hermione eut un léger tic, qui consista à détourner légèrement la tête et fermer les yeux.  
  
« Il faut d'abord que tu sache que ce sorcier est celui qui a tué les parents de Harry, officiellement son parrain, et par l'intermédiaire de Mangemort Cho. Beaucoup de gens sont comme lui. Ils sont seuls, et on ne peut rien y faire. Et s'ils continuent de vivre, c'est parce qu'ils ont choisis de s'expliquer avec le monde entier. Et ça ne veut pas forcément dire qu'on les a écoutés. Simplement, ils se sont déjà écoutés eux-même et c'est ce plus qui les aident à garder confiance. Et nous, en ce moment, nous avons plus besoin de quelqu'un de collaborateur que quelqu'un qui se replie sur lui-même, en faisant semblant d'ignorer les autres. »  
  
Eve ne répondit rien. Elle savait tout cela. Elle le savait. Mais elle ne voulait pas l'accepter. Dans sa jeunesse il lui était arrivé de tenir un carnet, où elle notait toute sa journée et ses sentiments ; une grande partie était consacrée à Kévin ; et par moment ça l'avait aidé. Elle l'avait fait lire à sa meilleure amie, qui avait pu l'aider à son tour, mais plus tard Kévin était tombé dans le coma, par sa faute, parce qu'elle avait trop confiance en ce journal, en elle-même, qu'elle avait cru pouvoir tout résoudre.  
  
Et c'est depuis ce jour qu'elle avait appris à ne plus se fier à elle-même. Et cette distance qu'elle gardait avec son Soi lui faisait prendre la même avec les gens extérieurs. Voilà pourquoi elle se repliait sur elle-même. Voilà pourquoi elle refusait de voir les autres. Voilà pourquoi elle s'était disputée avec Harry.  
  
« Pour moi, ce monde avec où sans Voldemort restera quelque chose de pourri.Même si vous arrivez à l'éliminer, qui vous dit qu'il n'y aura pas de successeurs ? Qui vous qu'il n'a déjà pas fait son choix ? Il sera pareil, pourri jusqu'au fond de lui-même. »  
  
« Faux. Même s'il y avait un successeur, on aurait le temps de réagir. Et si on vainc Voldemort,, cela signifie que l'on peut vaincre tout le monde. »  
  
« Tout le monde,vraiment ? »  
  
Hermione la déviseaga, essayant d'en savoir plus.  
  
« Tu recommences !! Je te préviens, suis pas bourrée ; je ne peux rien te dire contre ta volonté. »  
  
« Je sais, mis à part avec le Véritasérum. »  
  
« Le quoi ? »  
  
« Potion de vérité ! Celui qui la boit dit la vérité sans en omettre un détail ! »  
  
« T'as pas interêt à m'en faire boire. »  
  
« On en l'a jamais utilisé sur un professeur, sauf cas exceptionnel, en cas de gros doutes sur lui. Apprends à faire confiance, un peu. »  
  
« Je TE fais déjà confiance. »  
  
« Et bien, tu a une drôle de manière de l'exprimer, fit-elle avec un petit sourire. Je ne voudrais pas être à la place de celui en qui tu n'as pas confiance. »  
  
Eve la regarda, avec un sourire moqueur cette fois, et soutient un moment  
son regard. Hermione compris qu'il s'agissait d'Harry, et faillit laisser  
échapper un petit rire.  
  
« Va le voir, et explique-toi avec lui, je t'asssure que c'est quelqu'un en qui on peut avoir confiance. C'est juste qu'il est très soupçonneux de nature. Beaucoup de gens ont abusé de sa confiance à lui. »  
  
« Je pourrais en dire autant, maugréa Eve, en se levant du banc en bois et en se dirigeant vers les appartements d'Harry. »  
  
*****************************  
  
Elle était devant la grande porte en chêne. Il n'était pas là. Elle savait. Elle le voyait, a travers la porte, grâce à ses pouvoirs, que l'appart était vide. Pourtant, elle restait là. Comme stupéfixiée. Elle n'arrivait pas à faire un mouvement. Elle se sentait vidée. Oui, elle n'avait plus de courage, elle qui s'était souvent battue, et se trouver devant cette porte l'effrayaient. Qui savait ce qui allait se passer ensuite ? Et si ça allait trop loin ?  
  
*Tu recommences !!!!* La gronda cette petite voix dans sa tête. Eve ferma  
un instant les yeux.# Je sais. Je sais, je n'y peux rien.# Elle les  
rouvrit, avec force, et alla directement sur le terrain de Quidditch.  
  
Il volait dans les airs, avec agilité, grâce et vitesse, tout ça en même temps, et évoluait dans cet élèment comme seul un oiseau peut le faire ; on aurait pu croire qu'il était né dedans. Elle le vit comme sous un jour nouveau, en cet instant, comme deux amants qui se cherchent, qui ont du mal à se trouver, mais qui savent l'un l'autre qu'ils se sont compris. Elle renonça pourtant à enfourcher un balai pour lui parler. Elle attendra tranquillement, mais un peu nerveuse quand même, qu'il finisse ce qu'il avait commencé.  
  
Il ne fut pas long à s'apercevoir de sa présence. Il fut surpris, puis rassuré et soulagé même. Même s'ils ne se diront rien, il semblait qu'ils se soient compris. Il voyait que Eve n'était pas tranquille, tout comme lui, à la façon dont elle tortillait ses doigts.  
  
Il atterrit avec souplesse sur le terrain et se dirigea droit vers elle. Il chercha ses mots, tout comme elle. Il avait fait quelques vols, pour oublier ce pourquoi ils s'étaient disputés, l'avoir vu arriver sur le terrain le lui avait rapellé, mais à ce moment, il aurait été incapable de se rappeller comment elle s'apelle.  
  
Pendant de longues secondes, ils ne se dirent rien, se regardant dans les yeux comme au plus profond de leur âme, dans une attitude qui finit en une de défi. Défi, qui se lançaient mutuellement, et qui consistait à faire craquer l'autre en premier. Ce qu'elle avait toujours redouté était en train de se réaliser. Et non seulement rien en lui importait en ce moment, mais en plus elle commença à apprécier. Apprécier tout ce qui se passait en elle, en lui, autour d'eux.  
  
Sans s'en apercevoir, le ciel était devenu orageux, et au moment précis où leurs lèvres se touchèrent, un éclair tomba du ciel et alla frapper la terre derrière eux. Eve recula, de frayeur, et regarda aussitôt vers le ciel : elle distingua une vague forme humaine, dans les nuages, qui s'apprétait à lancer un deuxième éclair- sur elle. Comme pour la menacer.  
  
« Non. . . murmura-t-elle. NON !!! Toi ! Va dans le château ! »  
  
« Quoi ? »  
  
« VA DANS LE CHATEAU, J'AI DIT !!!! »  
  
Harry s'éxecuta, mais au lieu d'aller directement au château, il resta à une distance respectable du terrain.  
  
Il l'entendait converser dans une autre langue, qu'il n'arrivait pas à identifier, et elle semblait parler avec. . .  
  
« Thor ?? Le dieu Viking ? »  
  
Le dénommé en question tourna sa tête vers lui. Au dernier moment, Harry plongea derrière un arbre tout près. Un éclair bleu sembla jaillir du sol pour rencontrer un autre jaune, et tandis qu'ils se touchèrent, une furieuse onde de choc se propagea rapidement hors du terrain, qui projeta Harry dans la forêt interdite. Difficilement, il se releva, et s'aperçut que Eve était tombé, sans connaissance, sur l'herbe encore humide. Une légère chanson tantôt forte, tantôt faible, portée par les murmures du vent, lui parvint alors à ses oreilles tandis qu' un cône de lumière blanche frappa le sol, à l'endroit exact où se tenait, immobile, Evanescence.  
  
Enfant des étoiles  
  
Tu traverses les mers  
  
Gonfle tes voiles  
  
Sous la foudre de Thor  
  
Ces héros venant du firmament  
  
T'arrachent à la mort(1)  
  
Harry n'arriva pas à faire un seul mouvement, et plus la chanson était forte, plus il se sentait sombrer dans le noir. Il profita de l'instant où le bruit s'était appaisé pour courir vers le terrain,avec une force dont il se serait cru incapable de déployer jusqu'alors.  
  
***************************** Pour ceux qui n'aurait pas reconnu il s'agit du groupe Thorgall « enfant des étoiles » Hahaha rire de l'auteur sadique que s'est-il passé et que veut dire cette chanson ?? Ceux qui répondent juste auront droit au chapitre 7 en avant première ! et cinq review s'il vous plaîiîîîîîîîîîîîîîîîiîîîîîîîîîîîttttt snif!!!!  
  
Bisous  
  
-Isys-  
  
Réponse au reviewer : Chii M lfoy : J eviens d'aller faire un schtit tour sur ton profil hisoitre de et qu'est-ce q_e je vois ? Suis dans ta liste de tes histoires favoris Aaaaahhhh. . . BOUM.*Coma de l'auteur.* MERCI MERCI MERCI !!!!! Tu peux pas savoir comment que ça me réjoui.Juste comme ça pour ma culture perso as-tu fait des fics si oui, les quelles que j'aille jeter un zyeux ????  
  
Voilà, j'espère que le chap 6 t'as plu, en attendant une review ( ou deux ou deux cents cinquante mille si tu veux ) pour ta réponse !!! Bisous !! 


	7. Quand le mystère est mon quotidien

Ankou : DIS DONC TU TE FOUS D'MAG ???????? DES REVIEW CA ? Moi je veux de veritables review, quitte à ce que tu m'en laisse qu'une ! Non mais j'y crois pas !!!! Mais merci quand meme pour augmenter mon compteur ! Tiens voila la suite que tu ne m'as jamais reclamé ! Qu'est-ce qu''on dit ? Ouéééé chouette. Et attend voir morue la fin du week !! Ca va etre ta teuf !!!  
  
Sinon ben voila le chapirte 7 quez je continue de poster malgré le peu d'enthousiasme. ( pourquoi d'abord ? parce que y'a pas de slash ? Y'as pas de HPDM ? HPSS ? DMHG ? y'a pas présence de scènes R ? ET POUR QUOI FAIRE COMME TOUT LE MONDE ????? ma fic si elle doit plaire ben elle devra plaire comme ça !! )  
  
Sur ce, bonne lecture, en espérant ne pas avoir été trop dure.  
  
Chapitre 7  
  
Eva s'arracha difficilement à la terre. La marque de son corp était resté imprimé dans l'herbe.  
  
« Wahou. . .(elle se tient le crâne à deux mains ) Encore ? »  
  
Ele regarda frénétiquement autour d'elle.  
  
« Harry, appella-t-elle ? »  
  
Elle ne vit personne, et respira profondément. Pourquoi l'avait-il laissé vivante ? Pourquoi lui avait-il laissé une deuxième chance ? Son. . . maître, Thor, l'avait prévenue la dernière fois. . .Elle ne voulut pas réfléchir plus, et se précipita vers le château, quand elle s'emplafonna dans quelqu'un. Ou plutôt elle trébucha.  
  
« HARRY !!!! NON ! »  
  
Elle se précipita sur son torse et sentit qu'il respirait encore. Il avait les yeux grands ouverts, et était couché sur le côté , comme si quelquechose l'avait surpris de plein fouet. Il semblait réagir au ralenti, il semblait regarder au loin. Elle enleva sa chemise et son tee-shirt, et placa ses main au niveau de ses abdos. Elle le regarda, anxieuse, tandis qu'une lumière bleuté se propagea des ses mains à directement son cœur. Celui-ci cligna des yeux, tandis que ses yeux semblaient reprendre leur couleur verte habituelle il se retourna aussitôt vers Eva, qui l'enlaça dans ses bras.  
  
*****************************  
  
Je ne comprends pas, dit Hermione. Si tu as pu sauver Harry, pourquoi n'as- tu pas pu sauver Kévin ?  
  
« Arrêtes de prononcer son nom, s'il te plaît ! »  
  
Hermione lui lança un regard affligé.  
  
« Je ne l'ai pas sauvé parce qu'il n'as pas resisté aussi bien qu'Harry à l'aura de protection, grogna-t-elle. »  
  
« Arrêtes, je ne comprends rien. »  
  
« Quand je l'ai trouvé, Harry était en conflit avec quelquechose à l'intérieur de lui-même. Même s'il avait peu chance de gagner, il était suffisament fort pour résister-Pas Lui. Lui n'était rien d'autre qu'un moldu. Il est plongé dans le coma, et les médecins sont pessimistes. . . »  
  
« Mais tu peux essayer de le guérir, non ? »  
  
« Non, déjà parce qu'il se trouve dans un établissement moldu, et de deux parce que le mal qui le ronge est devenu trop puissant. . . De plus il est contrôlé par euh. . .Mon maître.Thor. »  
  
« Tu peux répeter ??? Le dieu nordique ? »  
  
« Ouais. Je suis ce qu'on peut appeler une « enfant des étoiles ». Bon, je sais que tu as une énorme envie de rigoler,mais je te prierais de t'intéresser un temps soit peu à mon histoire si tu veux tellement la savoir. »  
  
« Excuse moi. Mais tu sais, tu nous dis ça comme ça. . . Bon, pourquoi ton euh maître cherche-t-il à te faire du mal ? »  
  
« Parce que j'ai désobéi, c'est aussi simple ! J'ai « osé » aimé une personne qui n'avait rien a faire avec la communauté magique et au moment ou euh. . . »  
  
Hary venait de rentrer dans la pièce, d'un pas encore mal assuré.  
  
« Ca va ??? hurla-t-elle presque. »  
  
« Oui, ca va mieux. Mais ne crie pas s'il te plait. »  
  
Eva se rassit, s'apercevant qu'elle s'était levé, et que les profeseurs présents s'étaient retournés.  
  
« T'as ressenti quoi exactement ? »  
  
« Quoi, demanda Harry ? »  
  
« Tu es bien resté sur le terrain quand je t'ai dit de dégager, non ? Alors, qu'as-tu ressenti ? Et je te parles pas de me raconter cce qui s'est passé. »  
  
« Ca a fait comme une aura puissante, et quand ca m'as touché, ca a fait comme si j'avais reçu un coup de poing en plein ventre. . . »  
  
Harry s'interrompit un instant, comme s'il essayait de rassembler ses  
souvenirs.  
  
« Après je ne me souviens pas de trop, je voyais tout flou, tout allait au ralenti. . . »  
  
Visiblement, il ne s'en souvenait pas. Eve n'insista pas, et Harry reparti dans ses appartements pour se reposer.  
  
*****************************  
  
Harry se réveilla en sursaut, en entendant des éclats de voix dans le couloir. Difficilement, il s'arracha de son lit, grimaçant encore un peu de douleur. Les voix redoublèrent d'intensité. Harry ouvrit précautionneusement la lourde porte en bois. Les voix lui parvinrent au visage avec une force décuplé par la rage.  
  
« Je t'ai dit non, Severus ! Arretes de me poursuivre !! »  
  
« Pourtant je crois bien meriter une explication, me semble-t-il... »  
  
« Non mais tu crois que je te dois quoi ??? Rien !!! »  
  
« Il me semble également t'avoir sauvé la vie, après ton énorme défaite...Je me trompe ? »  
  
« Oh oui, tu as pris sous ton étoile une jeune fille perdu dans ce monde d'égoïste qui a vu son amour ( elle insista bien dessus) mourir , et tout ce qui allait autour avec. . Tu veux pas la médaille du mérite non plus??? »  
  
« Je me fiches de savoir ce qu'est cette médaille du mérite mais en tout cas je ne crois pas que c'était seulement un chagrin d'amour. A l'inverse de tes camarades, je connais la vérité, Vianelle. . . »  
  
« Je t'interdis d'utiliser ce nom ! Il n'as plus rien avoir avec moi.»  
  
« Et pourtant tu semblais bien heureuse avec celui-là, n'est-ce pas ? Arrogante, hautaine, possessive,issu d'une incroyable lignée de sang pur. . . Tiens, tu me rappelle ce très cher Lucius Malefoy. . . »  
  
« JE T'AI DIT DE ME LACHER !!!! »  
  
« tU crois pouvoir me faire peur en me hurlant dessus ? Tu crois avoir encore sur moi ta si grande influence ??? J'ai changé figure-toi. Je te connais de fond en comble, et moi seule ait été là pour te remettre sur le droit chemin que tu voulais apparement rejoindre si espréssement . »  
  
« Quoi ??? »  
  
« Ne fais pas l'innocente. Si tu crois pouvoir effacer ce que tu as été, tu te trompes allègrement. Je sais de quoi je parles. »  
  
« Mais. . . »  
  
« FERMEZ-LA, THORGALL !!!! Vous n'avez aucune idée de la répercussion de vos actes !! Vous croyez-vous tout seule sur terre a avoir perdu quelqu'un que vous aimiez ??? Mais non, il n'y avait que vous, vous et votre petite personne. . . »  
  
« Arretes de me tutoyer, Severus, je ne suis plus ton élève. »  
  
« Vous me rapellez amèrement ce très cher Potter, avec vos sales manies d'adulte prétendument responsable. Mais sachez que. . . »  
  
Rogue s'interrompis. Un bruit venait de retentir de l'autre côté du couloir.  
  
« Nous continuerons cette discussion plus tard, Miss Thorgall. »  
  
« Arretes de me traiter comme une élève ! »  
  
« Et pourtant, ca ne te ferais pas de mal d'avoir quelqu'un au dessus de toi pour t'éduquer !! »  
  
Rogue s'éloigna dans un bruissement de cape. Eve resta un moment contre le mur, la respiration saccadée. Elle venait de prendre une grande claque et elle en était nettement consciente. Que pouvait-elle faire ?  
  
**************************************************************************** ***  
  
Des morceaux de phrases lui parvenaient à l'oreille. Severus, et une autre fille qu'il ne connaissait pas, Vianelle. . . En grande conversation, très animée. . . Que lui reprochait exactement Severus ? De plus, l'élève, ou quoi elle était , avait suffisament de cran pour oser répondre à Rogue de cette manière, Harry ne lui donnant pas plus de 17 ans. En écoutant plus attentivement, Harry entendit que celle-ci devait quelque chose à Severus pour l'avoir remis dans « le droit chemin ». . . Qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire ? Harry se souvint subitement que Rogue avait été un mangemort, et cette idée lui fut si fortement revenu qu'il ne put s'empêcher de reculer de la porte- et de trébucher dans une caisse qui traînait par là et pas à sa place. Harry crut s'être fait surprendre quand il entendit les voix s'interrompre. . . Mais celle-ci reprirent. . . Et alors, une information parvint lentement à son cerveau. . . Il l'avait appellé Thorgall. . . Eve avait une sœur ? Que leur cachait-elle encore ? Rogue semblait s'éloigner. La jeune femme semblait parler toute seule. . . Et un horrible doute s'empara de lui. Et la personne qui passa devant sa porte le confirma. Il referma à temps le lourd battant.  
  
**************************************************************************** *  
  
Elle ne pouvait plus reculer, elle ne pouvait pas se planter devant Hermione et lui dire « Bon, excuse moi, j'ai été un mangemort dans ma jeunesse, tout ce que je t'ai dit est faux, tu m'en veux pas ? ». Rien que de le dire devant ce pan de mur vide l'idée lui paraissait plus que ridicule. Elle partit soudain en trombe en direction du parc de Poudlard. Une porte en chêne se referma à temps devant son passage, sans remarquer qu'elle avait capté sa présence.  
  
**************************************************************************** ***  
  
« Tu es sûr de ce que tu dis Harry ?? »  
  
Hermione le scrutait profondément. A côté d'elle se tenait son époux, dont elle tenait la main en dessous de la table.  
  
« Ecoute, je les ai surpris, en train de s'envoyer des fleurs, je peux pas être plus convaincant !Elle nous cache plus de chose qu'elle en à l'air . De plus, elle et Ro. . .  
  
« Tais toi, lui souffla précipitamment Ron. »  
  
Rogue passait derrière eux, pensif et visiblement contrarié.  
  
« Ecoutes, Harry si tu veux, j'irais lui parler. »  
  
Un faible sourire passa sur le visage du Survivant qui estima préférable de changer de conversation, au moment même ou rentrait Eve.  
  
Elle s'affala bruyamment sur une chaise et ferma les yeux. La salle des profs était quasiment vide, en raison de l'horaire tardif.  
  
« Fatiguée, Eva, demanda Harry ? »  
  
« Vi, j'ai eu une journée épuisante. Y'as des troisièmes années que j'aurais bien balancé par-dessus la tour d'Astronomie.( Elle ouvrit les yeux.). Ils avaient jetés un sort au télescope. A chaque fois que je m'en approchais, il hurlait d'une voix stridente et partait à l'autre bout de la tour. »  
  
Hermione souriat, partagé entre la réprobation et son envie de hurler de rire, Ron ne se gêna pas, mais Harry esquissa un sourire plutôt faible.  
  
« T'as un problème, Harry ? »  
  
« Hein ? »  
  
« Je te demandes si t'as un problème. Genre t'as quelque chose à te reprocher. »  
  
Hermione tiqua. Harry la regarda soudain comme s'il venait de s'apercevoir de sa présence.  
  
« Comment ça ?? »  
  
Eva le regarda en penchant la tête, lui envoya un regard très significatif en haussant les sourcils, se leva et se dirigea vers ses appartements. Hermione le regarda d'un air inquiet.  
  
« Quoi ? »  
  
« Harry, ne fait pas l'innocent. Tu as très bien compris, alors maintenant bouge-toi. »  
  
« Mais enfin quoi ? Pourquoi ? »  
  
« Ecoutes, faut que je te le fasse en combien ? Trente six ? Elle t'as surpris en train de l'épier, et maintenant tu n'as plus qu'à demander un éclaircissement. »  
  
« Et de nous en faire un comptes rendu immédiat, ajouta Ron. »  
  
Hermione ne dit rien, mais l'air qu'elle balanca à son mari le dissuada d'aller plus loin. Harry soupira mais ne protesta pas.Il alla donc rejoindre Eva.  
  
Et voilà un septième chapitre ! Et oui, malgré tout ça avance. Bisous et on n'oublie pas : review !!!!!  
  
Bonne semaine !  
  
- Isys- 


	8. On en peut pas cacher le passé à ceux qu...

Et voici le huitième chapitre suivi par à peu près une seule personne que j'harcèle. . .  
  
Ankou : AH BAH VOILA !!!! c'était pas trop dur de faire des vrais review ? Je te remercie beaucoup et je suis vraiment desolée que le peu d'action t'ai fait un magnifique tatouage sur la gueule. Mais bon là y'a beaucoup de bal bla et unr evirement du perso principal( elle me faisait trop chier la viking) J'espère que ce sera bien quand meme ! Allez vais encore te harceler pour que ut le lise t'es trop chanceuse toi alala. JOUE AU LOTO !! Eu aprdon.  
  
Sur ce bonne lecture.  
  
Chapitre 8  
  
Harry était allongé sur son lit et scrutait le plafond d'un air absent. Pas un seul battement de cil ne vint troubler sa réflexion, pas un seul soupir pour l'en sortir, pas un seul bruit pour le déranger. Il était enfin seul, et appréciait beaucoup ces moments trop rares. Le vent mugissait doucement dans les cimes des hauts arbres de la forêt interdite. Un soleil mitigé apparaissait de temps à autre au travers de l'immense toile grise étiré sur le ciel habituellement bleu. Un faible sourire passa sur son visage. Il repensa au match qu'il avait joué, et qu'il avait failli oublier, emporté par tous ces évenements. Ils avaient gagnés 460 à 410. L' équipe de France s'était bien battu, mais l'attrapeur avait sur estimé ses capacités. En d'autres termes il lui avait rappellé Lockart.  
  
Le match s'était éternisé sur le lendemain, mais Harry avait refusé de se laisser remplacer, pour la seule et bonne et raison qu'ils avaient pris énormément de retard et que son remplaçant, un amateur, savait à peine voler. Il profitait des nombreuses mi-temps pour manger un morceau de chocolat. Aujourd'hui, il était épuisé. Eva était venu les encourager malgré leur récente dispute(quoi il restait toujours un doute sur lequel des deux camps elle supportait réellement). Il tourna la tête, puis, en refixant ses yeux sur le plafond, il caressa les cheveux rouges qui lui chatouillait agréablement le menton. Elle reposait sur son torse, les yeux fermés, et l'avait enroulé de ses bras. Elle ramena un de ses genoux contre sa jambe, et ressera un peu plus son étreinte. Eva semblait profondément endormi, et il n'osait pas bouger, malgré son envie d'aller entamer une fête gigantissime avec Ron. Eva et Harry s'était définitivement « réconcilié » au cours de la première fête dans les vestiaires du stade de Quidditch.  
  
Il ne courait aucun danger. Lors de leur premier baiser, tout avait été illusion. Eva avait tout créé, comme pour se protéger des autres. Elle aurait voulu leur montrer combien elle était présente et surtout, leur faire oublier le passé pour mieux l'oublier elle-même, en oubliant qu'ils ne savaient strictement rien d'elle.. Elle lui avait d'abord jeté un sortilège de Confusion puis d'Illusion. Après elle a fait entrer ses talents de comédienne en scène. Pour qu'il soit plié en deux par l'onde de choc, Eva lui avait « seulement » donné un coup de poing magistral bien placé. L'estomac avait été légèrement touché, ce qui avait provoqué une légère hémorragie. Elle avait craint de l'avoir blessé et l'avait emmené de suite à l'infirmerie . Enfin, les éclairs avaient été produit grâce à un sortilège simple. De plus elle possédait d'incroyable talent de comédienne. Elle leur avait confié un peu plus tard qu'elle se serait bien lancé dans cette carrière si il n'y avait pas eut ce poste de professeur d'Astronomie.  
  
Quant à Kévin, elle avait « simplement » abusé sur lui du sortilège Doloris, sans pour autant aller trop loin pour se venger de son indifférence à ses sentiments. Mais en s'apercevant de son état, elle l'avait transporté à l'hôpital le plus proche, et était partie sans laisser de trace. Après cet accident, elle s'était coupé du monde de la magie, se consacrant à l'astronomie, et vivant comme une moldue, ce qu'elle avait toujours répugné jusqu'alors. Elle s'y était fait, jusqu'au jour où une annonce promouvait la place de professeur d'astronomie. Ni une ni deux, elle avait bondi sur l'occasion et avait su convaincre Dumbledore. Après ces explications tortueuses, ils s'était mis d'accord, tous les quatres sur deux points :  
  
ne rien dire à McGonagall ou à Dumbledore ( Harry savait que c'était risqué, mais se doutait que Dumbledore était forcément au courant.)  
  
Aller régler son problème avec Rogue.  
  
Enfin, ils l'avaient forcé à se gueuler Vianelle à la gueule(sans blague ?) devant un miroir. Pour qu'elle accepte enfin son passé et qu'elle se réconcilie avec elle-même. D'ailleurs il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il s'entêtait à l'apeller Eva. De plus, il préférait largement Vianelle.  
  
Perdu dans ses pensées, il n'avait pas remarqués les deux billes vertes et brunes qui le scrutait intensément. Il fut seulement surpris lorsque deux lèvres douces vinrent prendre possession des siennes. Surpris, il interrompis leur baiser avant même d'avoir conscience de ce qu'il faisait.Pour dissiper le malaise, Harry dit aussitôt :  
  
« T'es réveillée ? »  
  
« Non, en fait, suis toujours en train de dormir, et je suis Baisonambule. »  
  
« Hein ? »  
  
Vianelle leva les yeux aux ciel.  
  
« Je suis un mélange de baiser sur pattes et de somnambule !!! »  
  
Harry rattrapa ses lèvres avant même qu'elle ne puisse répondre quoi que ce soit encore d'autre. Sans s'en rendre vraiment compte ( a-t-il encore un cerveau connecté celui-là ?) il avait redressé son torse et avait fait rouler Vianelle sur le côté, tout en continuant de l'embrasser. Il enroula un de ses bras autour de sa taille l'autre le servant à se tenir sinon il se casserai la figure et ça ferait pas très sensuel de se retrouver la tronche écrasé contre la moquette. Ils eurent à peine le temps de se redécouvrir quand quelqu'un frappa à la porte et entra de suite. Harry se décolla de Vianelle avec un soupir exaspéré en reconnaissant celui-qui venait de les déranger.  
  
« Sirius, ca ne sert à rien de te cacher sous ta forme animal, je te reconnais. »  
  
« Ouah ! aboya un chien noir mécontent. »  
  
Il s'assit en travers de la porte et le regarda de travers.  
  
« Sirius. . . »  
  
Le chien se leva, haussa la tête et la queue (Mais non pas celle-là) et s'en alla sans regarder en arrière.  
  
« Mais qu'est-ce qui nous voulait , demanda Vianelle ??? »  
  
« Aucune idée. »  
  
Vianelle soupira, et se recoucha sur Harry( les esprits pervers s'échauffent). Celui-ci respira longuement et repensa à tous ce qui s'était passé en à peine deux jours. Il ferma un instant les yeux. Mal lui en prit car il fut aussitôt l'objet d'attaques de bisous.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
La Grande Salle était particulièrement brillante ce soir-là. Harry était descendu manger et avait à peine mis un pied dans la pièce que celle –ci éclata soudainement. Surpris Harry s'arrêta net, et vit que tous les élèves de Poudlard sans exception, s'étaient levés à son entrée et l'applaudissaient bruyamment. Gêné, Harry ne savait pas trop quoi faire, jusqu'à que ce que deux mains impatientes le propulse dans la table des professeurs.Il se rattrapa de justesse avec les mains contre le bois. Vianelle passa en trombe devant lui et s'assit naturellement à sa place. Elle le regardait, un sourire satisfait sur les lèvres, tandis qu'Hermione l'encourageait à faire un petit discours de remerciement. Harry aurait bien voulu à ce moment là contrôler le temps. Le ralentir, voire l'arrêter même pour pouvoir assimiler les évenements trop rapides pour lui( pauvre petit !!).  
  
Et subitement, comme pour illustrer ses propos, les mouvements des mains des professeurs se firent de plus en plus lent, semblant se dédoubler, tandis que leur lèvres semblaient inertes. D'un seul coup, tout devint flou, les couleurs semblaient se fondre,comme si elles tournoyaient sur elle-même, jusqu'à devenir blanches. Le visage des personnes présentes, quelles qu'elles soient, il ne savait plus, se tordaient en une expression de panique. Sa cicatrice commença à le brûler fortement. Subitement, tout devient noir, et il sombra.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Quelques jours plus tard.  
  
Harry voulut ouvrir les yeux. Malgré des efforts surhumains, il ne réussit pas et d'étranges voix lui tintaient les oreilles. Il voulut bouger une main mais il la sentit immobilisée. Son cerveau était embrumé et il avait du mal à mettre les sons sur des personnes ou même des objets. Sauf peut- être les cloches qui se borgnaient à jouer l'angélus dans son crâne. Des voix semblaient parler activement, de lui et de quelqu'un. . . Qui lui aspirait une grande aversion. . .Sa respiration sonnait difficile et sourde, il avait l'impression qu'elle ne lui appartenait plus. Comme si elle dépendait de quelque chose. . .  
  
Harry ne put prolonger sa réflexion, son esprit se replongea dans la douce torpeur dont il s'était tiré.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Et voui g envie d'être sadique voilà mais que lui est-il arrivé à ce pauvre Harry ????? Ben vous le saurez contre eumh. . . disons 5 petites review ? S'IL VOUS PLAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIITTTTTTTTTTTTT !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Bisous !!!  
  
-Isys- 


End file.
